


He's well, not hungry

by daejaeshechka



Category: SHINee, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Если бы не дед, Ки успел бы Даниэля того. Минхо сказал ему не верить никому, а Минхо всегда прав. Правда, бог знает, что помогло выжить Сону.Слоган: Сожри Даниэля первымПоезд в Busan тоже не айс, я вам скажу.Rock гегемония. J-rock.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Солнце вставало над водой, оставаясь пока невидимым. Во-первых, мешал густой рассветный туман над рекой – от солнца он золотился, как будто в это молоко бросили кусочек сливочного масла. Во-вторых, Ки смотрел прямо в камыши, положив подбородок на кулак, и уже часа полтора не двигался, до затекших ног.  
Везде волны. Зеленые бегут вдоль берега, колышут камыш с его коричневыми шишками. На большой воде, где середину реки немножко видно из тумана, рябят настоящие, голубые.  
\- Что загрустил?  
\- А? – удивился Ки. Встряхнулся, улыбнулся деду, ответил: - Нет, просто... не выспался. Из-за твоей рыбалки.  
В его голосе не было раздражения, хотя жаждавший вместе с заглявнувшим внучком наконец-то разговеться охотой, рыбалкой и черт его еще знает чем дед пригнал его на берег реки на рассвете. Деду семьдесят пять, два года назад он сильно сдал и был вынужден прекратить бегать по окрестным лесам и озерам с ружьем и удочкой. Понятно, что для старика это была потеря потерь, и когда он вчера выбежал на крыльцо, когда Ки посигналил, и увидел, что внук приехал на красном, хоть и старом, лендровере – дед запустил свою кепку до самого неба.  
Ки был обречен с самого начала свозить его и на рыбалку, и на охоту, составляя и там, и там старику компанию – необходимость, к которой Ки относился совершенно индифферентно. Совсем не раздражал подъем в пять утра (Ки просто было плевать), сидеть на берегу, слушать дедовы рассказы и медленно наблюдать рассвет ему даже нравилось, а рыбалку он молча саботировал. Он ни разу не посмотрел на свой поплавок и в глубине души надеялся, что у него вообще не клюнет.  
Много-много времени прошло с тех пор, как он проводил лето в деревне у деда. В семь лет он не брезговал трогать червяков, чтобы насадить их на крючок, и радостно стоял рядом с дедом в воде в резиновых сапогах по самые уши. В тринадцать он стрелял из охотничьего ружья по консервным банкам, но убить животное или птицу на охоте ему шанс так и не выпал, и Ки думал, что это к лучшему.  
Пятнадцать лет прошло, дед из шестидесятилетнего двужильного охотника превратился в сгорбленного, болеющего старика, впрочем, сохранив свою энергию и болтливость. Бывший его внуком простачок-подросток, выросший наполовину в доме в лесу, превратился в городского до кончиков пальцев парня, на котором охотничья куртка-камуфляж смотрелась совершенно неуместно – и внешние изменения, как он покрасивел, обозначали лишь вершину весьма неприглядного айсберга.  
\- Клюет! – засуетился дед. Натыкал Ки в бок кулаком: - Клюет у тебя, подсекай!  
Вызвав у деда недоверчивый взгляд, Ки потянул спиннинг вертикально вверх. От напряжения его изогнуло узкой параболой – так только абсолютный дилетант мог бы сесть в калошу.  
\- Подсекай, а не тяни, - рассердился дед.  
Угрожая спиннингу, Ки потянул его еще и в сторону – формально он подсекал.  
\- Уйди, - толкнул с дороги свирепый дед. – Сам сделаю!  
«На, пожалуйста», - взглядом согласился Ки и уступил ему свое место. Ему неохота было трогать трепыхающееся чешуйчатое тело, зато дед весь засиял, когда сачком выволок из воды серебристую рыбу неизвестной Ки породы. Может, он когда-то знал, но это было давно.  
Вместе с тремя рыбинами деда хватало на наваристую уху. Дед явно не схватил невербальную декларацию программы недеяния внука. Он поставил исцарапанное ведро с уловом рядом с Ки:  
\- Почисти.  
\- Не буду, - как всегда без капельки агрессии.  
\- Совсем в своем городе испортился, - заворчал дед. – Не буду. Это еще что.  
Он завелся и продолжал бурчать, отрезая рыбам головы и вспарывая животы складным охотничьим ножом – такие бывают ужасно остры. Ки смотрел сверху на месиво из черных кишок с кровью на траве и так же спокойно перечил старику:  
\- Я сказал, что рыбу чистить не буду, - и в этом был свой смысл. – Мне и суп твой не нужен.  
Чистая правда. Ки плевать на уху.  
Но он подбросил веток в костер и налил воды из бутылок в котел, который повесил над огнем. Он также почистил три картофелины, обмыв их водицей из той же бутылки, и покрошил вторым одолженным у деда ножом. В общем, побегал и посновал по берегу он побольше деда, чтобы избавить прихрамывавшего старика от лишнего беспокойства. По факту дед только рыб почистил и покрошил их на куски – зашвыривал мясо в кипяток уже Ки.  
Но угадайте, кто присвоил себе все заслуги, когда уха доварилась?  
\- Вот в восемьдесят восьмом, чтоб ты знал, рыба была, - разглагольствовал дед, махая ложкой. – За час налавливали столько, что теперь за полдня не поймаешь! Когда уха из ведра рыбы – это уха! – голос его было слышно громче и громче.  
Наверно, если у реки кто еще есть – то про них с дедом этим людям известно.  
\- Ну уж, - тихо ответил Ки, ковыряясь ложкой в отбитой где только можно алюминиевой миске. Ковырял он не то чтобы уныло, но и восторга никакого – он сказал правду, когда напомнил деду, что уха ему не интересна.  
\- А из четырех рыб уха – говно! – решительно довесил дед.  
Ки затрясся, но молча: если говно, то чё ешь тогда? Дед громко сербал с ложки и недовольно старческими пальцами ломал белое рыбье мясо в тарелке.  
Просто надо ему было разговниться, вот он и. И он не прав, Ки, кстати, это хорошо помнит: если сварить ОЧЕНЬ много рыбы, суп станет клейким и довольно противным.  
\- Еще? – немного погодя спросил он у деда. Не с собой же домой котел везти. Он ложкой подгребал старику в чашку: - Давай рыбу доешь, остальное я вылью...  
\- Выливай, - то ли пристыженный, то ли еще что, но дед стал на редкость послушным. – Чё там картошку-то жалеть.  
Пока он делал страшные лица, высасявая мелкие противные косточки из костлявой речной рыбы, Ки снова был глупой рабочей силой: сходил ополоснул котел прямо в реке (или помочил его в камышах), залил из ведра костер. Сложил оба спиннинга в машину и сволок на заднее сиденье два складных стула. 

Посмотрел на часы – одиннадцать утра, потом на небо – скапливались нехорошие, глубоко-белые облака. Предвестники дождя.  
\- Складывай манатки! – иронично распорядился внук. – А то задницы промочим.  
\- Верно, - поддержал дед. – Будет дождь.  
Внук мог сколько угодно придуриваться городским, но когда он возвращался сюда, в лес, его детский опыт и знания воскресали в нем. Что называется, талант не пропьешь.  
Дед попинал еще для верности кочерыжки от костра, покурил папиросу возле воды, а потом залез в машину. Ки покачал головой на грязь на ковриках, которую они приволокли – много песка, чуточку водорослей и рыбья чешуя на крапчатых дедовских штанах – и повернул ключ.  
Красный лендровер, которому недавно стукнуло лет пятнадцать, если прошлый хозяин не обманул, завелся процентов на девяносто пять, это было слышно по звуку, который почти приобрел полноту работающего мотора, а потом захлебнулся и заглох.  
\- Что это? – дед нервно поерзал на сиденье.  
Шутка ли – он пожадничал, заставил внука завезти их в глушь такую, что дай боже. Толкать универсал, хоть и двухдверный, у него самого сил не хватит. Тощий, как червяк, внук один не справится.  
Но Ки успокоил:  
\- Ничего. Так бывает, - сделал сложное лицо и попробовал снова.  
Мотор завелся. Хоть лендровер и четырехприводный (причина, почему дед был рад в сопли и кидал кепку в небо), Ки не могли остаить без руководства – штурман справа от него не только правил, куда поворачивать, но и советовал, слева или справа объезжать оставшиеся после позавчерашнего дождя лужи.  
Судя по всему он был доволен ВСЕМ, и Ки спрашивал:  
\- Накатался? Или завтра еще куда поедем?  
«До-до-до», - затрясся дед.  
Вот старый. Ки видел его холодильник. Там рыбы и мяса полный морозильник – пацанята, такие же как Ки, которых дед водил на охоту, как Ки, выросли в тридцати- соракалетних мужчин, но, не как Ки, не покинули деревню. Они часто заглядывают к живущему в лесу деду, делятся уловом, мясом. Привозят хлеб и продукты. Заботятся, короче, посильнее, чем родной внук, которому как-то проще деньгами. 

 

Теперь не надо было быть Ки, чтобы понять. Дурак бы сообразил, что дело все ближе к грозе – облака собирались с юго-востока, затягивали небо, заставляя его темнеть.  
Ки выбрался из машины на лужайке перед деревянным домом – он не выглядел дряхлым, может, этот что-то с памятью Ки, который помнит доски его веранды немножко более белыми и приветливыми. Потом доходит, что бабушка шоркала их летом скребком, и от этого веранда светлела.  
Дед вылез из лендровера тоже и пошлепал ко крыльцу:  
\- Я передохну, - что-то скрывает.  
Встал на заре, потом суетился с червяками и удочками – если ему не поплохело внезапно, то что он устал – это точно.  
Ки снова вздохнул и взялся за свое неизбежное: вытащил из багажника котел, с задних сидений – складные стулья и спиннинги. Все это дерьмо разложил, как смог, в гараже – дед продал свою машину, когда она стала ему без надобности, и завалил это место хламом настолько, что свой универсал Ки решил оставить на траве перед домом.  
Пока он ходил туда-сюда, сидевший на крыльце с папиросой дед ушел в дом. Должно быть, прилечь – пока шел в кухню, Ки видел в открытую дверь, как он ходит в своей спальне, раздевшись до одной белой майки.  
Слышно было дедовское допотопное радио – телевизора он, разумеется, не держал.  
Таская вещи в машину и из, Ки устал физически, и снова это ощущение было ему никак. Налив себе чаю, он пошел пить его на крыльцо – если правда, то совсем чуть-чуть: усталость в теле казалась приятной, избавляла от чрезвычайного количества мыслей в голове.  
Лесная тишина на пороге грозы казалась медитативной, неподвижной. Ки выпил полкружки, прежде чем поставил ее на крыльцо и сходил в машину за сигаретами – как несчастная, но глубокая любовь, эта привычка с ним сколько он себя помнил, сколько бы он ни курил в день, одну или целую пачку.  
Конечно, дед нашел место поселиться под стать своему веселому характеру – повсюду по дороге сюда только и можно встретить мрачный еловый лес, тянущийся по низинам, часто растущий прямо из черных неглубоких озер, но сам дом был построен на вершине песчаного холма. Это было сухое место, с крыльца видно было сосны, взбиравшиеся на соседний холм.  
Ни души вокруг, кроме давящего храпака деда.  
Ки помотрал головой, постукал по сигарете, которая на самом деле ему не нравилась и не особо интересовала. Просто однажды утром он проснулся очень грустным, и эта грусть не уходила.  
Облака ползли уже совсем низко, задевая макушки высоченных сосен, заставляя их качаться единым зеленым покрывалом, как утром качался камыш над водой.  
Ки думал пойти и тоже улечься на диван, последовав примеру мудрого деда – когда дождь, делать в лесу нечего, поэтому спи, но...  
Дед же такой неугомонный. Ки услышал, как он орет в доме, как будто его укусила пчела:  
\- Кибом! Кибо-о-о-ом!  
Ки хотел прикинуться глухим, но дед, облетев весь дом и не найдя внука, высыпался на крыльцо, и это было зрелище – босой, в грязных штанах с рыбалки, в белой майке на дряблом торсе он потрясывал своим зеленым приемником:  
\- Слушай! Слушай!  
«Бесятина какая-то», - подумал Ки.  
Радио говорило про зомби. Что их в городе полно. Что люди бегут из него, но их вытаскивают из машин и едят.  
\- Чё за херню ты слушаешь, дед! – разозлился Ки. Отобрал приемник у старика и закрутил ручку. – Сегодня первое августа, а не первое апреля.  
Ему было известно, что дед крайне наивен и склонен во всякие теории заговора верить. Нашлась какая-то другая частота, на которой твердый голос просто зачитывал:  
\- Прежде всего позаботьтесь о питьевой воде. Не пейте воду из городской системы водоснабжения и из открытых водоемов. Для питья пригодна только бутылированная вода...  
Дед сидел рядом и внимательно-внимательно слушал. Ки атаковал ручку приемника, и результат получился еще круче:  
\- ...населению приказано не покидать свои квартиры и не выходить на улицы. Запаситесь водой. Сохраняйте спокойствие. Приказа об эвакуации не поступало, не распространяйте панику...  
\- Так что это? – с интересом спросил дед. – Не говори мне, что...  
Ки не собирался ничего говорить. Он вручил радио деду и поднялся, молча направившись в дом. В своей спальне, на чердаке, он раздраженно содрал с кровати покрывало, потом переврнул подушку. Под ней лежал телефон, который он вчера сознательно отключил.  
Не такая уж здесь и глушь: едва Ки запустил мобильник, на него посыпались смс-ки с увеломлениями о пропущенных звонках. Двенадцать от Минхо, парочка от Тэмина.  
Дед, слава богу, с тихо-тихо работающим радио под мышкой пришел постоять на лестнице, приложив ладошку к уху, чтобы удобнее подслушивать.  
\- Минхо? – позвал Ки трубку. – Что происходит?  
\- Ты в деревне? – перебил Минхо. – Там и оставайся. НЕ возвращайся в город. Слышишь? НЕ возвращайся ни в коем случае. Отсюда все бегут, мы тоже. Все говорят, что на севере безопасно, что зараза дотуда еще не добралась.  
\- Ты идеваешься?! – зло спросил Ки. – Смешно? Я спрашиваю, что происходит...  
\- Дерьмо происходит, - в своем духе перебил Минхо. – И люди дохнут. Я пытаюсь выехать из города, моя жена рядом ревет и говорит, что родит от страха...  
Телефон Ки внезапно отключился, но не потому, что разрядился – просто он не мог перенабрать Минхо, ему отвечали «Сеть перегружена» и сбрасывали.  
Дед пришоркал и сел на одело на расправленной кровати. Поставил радио на тумбочку и сделал чуточку громче, заставив Ки наморщиться.  
Минхо не такой человек, чтобы начал паниковать – наоборот, он из тех, кто всегда чует, откуда ветер дует. Когда в офисе случился пожар, Ки просо встал с места и пошлепал за его спиной, даже головой не особо думая.  
Над его и деда головой внезазпно громыхнуло, через тонкую чердачную крышу показалось, что это треснула на ней черепица.  
По радио говорили, что оказалась заражена вода. Что осадки помогают распространению заразы. Позавчерашний дождь, тот же самый, который размыл лесные дороги, разнес вирус по водоемам, занес его в водохранилище, которое питает город водой.  
На чердаке было только маленькое квадратное окошко, и в него видно было, как ливень скрыл из виду море зеленых сосен.  
Дед шмыгал носом. Он только разочек спросил у раздраженного внука:  
\- Что такое метаболизм?  
\- Обмен веществ, - пробурчал Ки.  
Радио рассказывало, что у зараженных повышается незнакомый деду метаболизм – проще говоря, человек становится очень голодным. Ест и не может наесться. «Зомби» жуют землю, грызут пластмассу, дерево. Грызут все, что можно разгрызть. Но им так голодно и хочется мяса, что потом они кусают людей. Некоторые обгладывают до костей.  
Плюс метаболизм дает им неисчерпаемую энергию, когда «зомби» покушало.  
Минхо умудрился дозвониться.  
\- Вали нахер оттуда, - сказал он. – Садись в машину и вали нахер. Это какой-то пиздец. Меня поцарапали, еб...  
Ки слышал в трубку ругань и звон разбитого стекла. Потом только женские всхлипывания – наверняка что это это была жена Минхо. Санни накручивала бинт вокруг его правого предплечья, на тыльной стороне которой тянулись четыре кровящие царапины, оставленные человеческими ногтями.  
Или уже не-человеческими.  
\- Мне только вода была нужна... – объяснял Минхо. – А эти твари второем на меня набросились.  
Без воды ровным счетом все равно что умирать, поэтому ему пришлось рискнуть. Остановить машину возле разграбленного, с уже разбитыми витринами супермаркета – он надеялся, что хоть упаковка бутылок с водой где-нибудь на складе осталась. Зомби хотят жрать, вода их не интересует.  
Минхо прошел через весь супермаркет, и все полки, стелажи и холодильники были разнесены. Съели все, весь пол был угажен едой, как будто вылетевшей изо рта кого-то очень голодного, кто жрал и до смерти торопился: укроп, разлитый йогурт, сырые яйца.  
Воняло.  
Конечно, Минхо дважды повел себя безрассудно, но в первый раз ему повезло: грузная женщина ела хлеб, забившись за деревянный стелаж из ящичков, в которых его привозят. Поглядев на нее, Минхо решил, что она не совсем еще ку-ку, недавно заразилась – пока хлеб, который она жрет, ее вполне удовлетворяет. Так что он тихонько свистнул упаковку пшеничных лепешек у нее из-под носа.  
Дальше хуже. Дальше он реально пошел на склад, хоть и было ссыкотно. Внутри было приятно прохладно, так не воняло гниющей едой, и, на удивление, в углу действительно валялись перевернутыми пара пластиковых упаковок с полуторалитровыми бутылками. Минхо подхватил одну из них... и почувствовал себя едой.  
Это были два пацана в одинаковых красных футболках, и Минхо как-то заторможенно сообразил связать их возраст и униформу с этим супермаркетом – супермаркетом, в котором они подрабатывали, заразившись прямо на рабочем месте.  
Упаковка была не рассчита на силу, с которой Минхо размахнулся ей и ударил одного из парней по лицу. Полиэтилен порвался, вылетевшие из него со страшной силой бутылки приложили второго прямо в лоб.  
Жалко, что Минхо спиной не заметил девку, которая с ними была – такая же молодая, лет восемнадцати – она вцепилась в руку Минхо и поцарапала его ногтями.  
Надо было видеть лицо Санни, когда злой, как собака, Минхо залез в машину с упаковкой лепешек, тремя бутылками в разодранной упаковке и стекающей по предплечью кровью.  
\- На, пей, - Минхо кинул ей на колени воду, и у нее началась истерика.  
\- Тебя заразили, - скулила она, глядя на мужа как на будущего убийцу.  
\- Нет, - сурово запретил Минхо. – Только поцарапали.  
Ки внимательно слушал пугающие звуки из трубки, пока его не позвали:  
\- Ки, что нам делать? Мы все умрем... – Санни.  
\- Молчать! – приказал жене Минхо – беззлобно, но требовательно. И потом уже снова заговорил с Ки: - Отправляйся на север. Встретимся в Паджу.  
Это было не так легко, как он думал. Ки сбросил его пыл:  
\- Куда я с дедом-то отправлюсь?  
В это самое время все слышавший старик пихал его кулаком в бок, мол, я ж еще ого-го, ты чего.  
\- Пускай сюда едут, - настырно шептал дед в ухо. – Вместе от всего отобъемся.  
Не имевший как всегда своих желаний, Ки передал в трубку «приглашение» деда.  
\- Хорошо, - очень медленно согласился Минхо. – Тогда слушай меня. Не верь никому. Не приближайся к людям, не впускай их в дом.  
\- Поняли, - дед уже пристроился к трубке, как к своей.  
\- Если увидишь покусанного, лучше добей. И ни в коем случае, повторяю, ни в коем случае не приближайся к нему.  
\- Поняли, - с готовностью ответил дед.  
\- До встречи, Ки.  
Санни лила ручьи слез, потому что он только что помянул «покусанного», а сам сидит «поцарапанный».  
\- Попей, - пожалел Минхо жену. Подал добытую ценой своей жизни (почти... наверное) бутылку. – Успокойся.  
\- Я н-не любл-бл-ю минералку-у-у, - плакала и глотала Санни.  
Вообще, она нормальная, почти некапризаная девушка, но в силу обстоятельств, что ли, с недавнего времени ревет иногда с самого утра. Поэтому при ней всегда пузырек с капельками, которые она вытрясывает в крышечку от бутылки.  
\- Хорош свою валерьянку хлестать! – ругается Минхо. – Потом кивает на выпирающий, как маленький барабанчик, живот. – Вредно же!  
\- Я один разочек, - обливается слезами жена, запрокидывая крышечку в себя, как рюмку.  
По дороге встречаются разбитые тачки, перевернутые и сброшенные в кювет. Активно голосуют на обочине люди, но кому нужны такие попутчики. Один разочек Санни визжит: женщина бросается под колеса, пытаясь с таким упорством остановить их, что Минхо во второй раз чувствует себя едой. Он гудит на нее, пока машина несется прямо по середине дороги, на которой она стоит, раскинув руки, и Минхо только в последний момент удается вильнуть и объехать ее.  
Не, он бы просто сбил, если бы не Санни – он уверен, что тетка хотела их сожрать. 

 

Ки в который раз хотел обругать деда разносчиком ненужной, вредной ажитации, но примолк и закусил губу, когда старик протянул ему охотничье ружье.  
Дождь быстро закончился. Ступая по сырой траве, все капельки до единой с которой Ки собрал кроссовками, он вышел на лужайку, брезгливо тряхнул ногой, как будто надеялся, что обувь от этого просохнет, а потом прицелился в вершинку ближайшей сосны.  
Руки помнили, как держать ружье, хотя бог его знает, попал бы Ки хотя бы примерно, дробью, в ту сосну или нет.  
Зато деду явно нравилось. Он наблюдал внука в спину, похвалил:  
\- Молодец.  
\- Ага, - иронично откликнулся Ки.  
Должно было быть странное зрелище: он тонок и легок. Его тело в рубашке цвета молодой хвои напоминает, прости господи, тот самый притчу во языцех кипарис. На блестящей, захватанной деревяшке приклада тонкие артистичные пальцы Ки смотрятся гротескно, как в аниме.  
Ну и еще у него до колен сырые кроссовки.  
А охотиться со всем этим он будет на зомби.  
\- Пошли, - зовет дед. – Ужинать надо.  
Шагая за ним по ступенькам, Ки серьезно спрашивает:  
\- Дед, а мы не чокнулись? Ты мне настойки не наливал? 

 

\- Капец, - сам с собой разговаривал Ки. И иронично ржал – он выковыривал из ржавого ведра патроны, рассортировывал и пересчитывал.  
\- Я думал, они мне больше не понадобятся, - пояснял дед. Пахло мясом, которое он жарил – Ки же говорил, что мяса у него всех сортов. Завались. – Вот и свалил в ведро.  
Поверх майки он надел охотничий пояс, в который планировал насовать патронов, чтобы обороняться насмерть.  
Ружье лежало на столе.  
\- На, - сказал Ки, пододвигая ему по столу очередную эмалированую миску, полную огромных охотничьих патронов. – Девяносто три штуки... Только, я думаю, они сыроватые какие-то, - озабоченно заметил Ки.  
\- Поставь на плиту, - распорядился дед. – Высохнут.  
\- Ну ты... реально пизданутый, - вполголоса пробормотал Ки.  
Но миску на плиту поставил – а что ему. Его не волнует, если они взорвутся (скорее всего, нет). Его не волнует ситуация с зомби – в чем-то это даже забавный шанс предоставился закончить жизнь, в которой его ничего не волнует.  
На его взгляд, мясо сегодня вкуснее, чем было вчера. Он охотнее подкладывает себе риса, и, вероятно, во многом виновата бутылка, которую деда вытащил на стол. Он охотно употреблял, и Ки, употребив сколько ему было надо, косился на него неодобрительно.  
\- В караул пойдем по очереди, - жуя, сообщал дед. – Сначала ты, потом я.  
Ки издевнулся:  
\- Усок-шши, сейчас не шестьдесят третий, и ты не в армии.  
Деду было по боку. Он вещал что не заткнешь:  
\- Я на рассвете встану. На рассвете самое тяжелое время, клонит в сон.  
\- Да делай что хочешь, - встал прополоскать свою тарелку Ки. 

 

Ки знал, где его могила, но в темноте с трудом нашел. Холмик еще и травой порос весь.  
Юк был отличной собакой. Был ли охотничей породы – скорее всего нет, скорее приблудной, но по лесам бегал как навигатор, особенно по окрестным. Много раз выручал деда, дружил с мальчиком по имени Кибом, и мальчик в ответ до смерти его любил.  
Отличный собачий товарищ.  
Все поросло травой.  
Посидев с ним на крыльце часик, дед окончательно осовел (опьянел) и отбыл спать. Требовал разбудить его на рассвете, чтобы он смог заступить на пост.  
\- Да-да, - сказзал Ки, устанавливая вертикально дулом вверх ружье, упирая его прикладом в крыльцо. – Да-да.  
Зря. Когда дед ушел, стало непривычно. Темнота окружала дом со всех сторон, лес по-своему шумел. Поэтому Ки и вспомнил о Юке и пошел искать его могилу – будь охотничий пес рядом, бояться было бы нечего.  
Пока не оглох от старости, Юк чуял живое метров за двести, если не больше.  
Ки не был храбрецом. Он и не собирался сидеть на крыльце всю ночь, бесполезно сжигая электричество. Его ничего не пугало – разве что маленькое беспокойство за Минхо с его беременной женой, да и то...  
Они уже не так близки. Ки реально собирался домой минут через пятнадцать, но ему надо было проветрить опьянение, так что он представлял рядом с собой, чтобы не бояться, Юка.  
Представлял, как шевелятся, слушая, треугольники его ушей. Он помнил, что собака была вся в деда – у Юка глаза смотрели придурковато, любопытно, но твердо и уверенно.  
Ки улыбнулся.  
Лампочка над крыльцом была, разумеется, без колпака и в темноте привлекала насекомых. Кто-то прилетел на свет такой огромный, что по голым без закатанной по локоть рубашки рукам Ки постоянна плясала сбивчивая тень, и он слышал хлопанье огромных крыльев, бьющихся в стекло лампочки.  
Он поднял голову посмотреть – зря. Из-за какой-то мухи сделал глазам так больно, что пришлось придавить веки пальцами: он слишком долго смотрел в темноту, и яркий свет лампочки резанул до слез.  
Ки обеими руками вытер натекшие слезы и взглянул прямо перед собой. На опушке леса, рядом с голым сосновым стволом, неподвижно стояла человеческая тень.  
Пульс забился где-то в глотке. 

 

\- Как я голодна! – учительница Ом Чонхва, молодящаяся дама лет пятидесяти, хлопнула в ладоши – восторги, как она считала, сильнее остального ее молодили, хотя среди учеников было распространено мнение (разумеется, не вслух), что она, несмотря на старость, еще горяча. Надо понимать, на что горазды ученики музыкальной школы (мужской) и кому бы они «вдули». – А вы, мальчики?  
Автобус разгружался. Водитель выбрасывал чемоданы из отсека под основной зоной.  
Чонхва старалась перекричать молодежь:  
\- Бросаем вещи в номерах и идем в Макдона-а-а-альдс! Все услышали?  
«Ура!» - уныло изобразил хор голосов. Парни хватали чемоданы и брели в сторону входа, как в тюрьме, на решетках. Даниэль тоже выпустил ручку на своем и покатил его влед за остальными, энергично оглядываясь.  
Хотя кроме белой стены по периметру ничего видно не было, и он не хотел бы попасться в поле зрения...  
\- Кан Даниэль! – не свезло. Чонхва решила докопаться. – Кан Даниэ-э-эль!  
Голос у нее что надо, мощный. Впрочем, учитель пения же.  
\- И молодой человек с ним! – не умнималась Чонхва. – Да, вы самый.  
Сону повернулся и выкатил глаза, показывая пальцем в грудь:  
\- Я?  
Стоявшая у автобуса Чонхва сузила свои и без того похожие на кошачьи глаза (подведенные длинными стрелками) и многозначительно показала обоим палец. Всегда игравший роль самого-самого пай-мальчика, Даниэль выпустил чемодан и поклонился прямо в пояс.  
У него это никогда не значило, что он сделает так, как его просят.  
\- Так это, значит, санаторий, - поглумился Сону, распахивая окна номерочка.  
Номерочка – так себе обстановочка. Располагается в древней пятиэтажке, как будто северокорейской.  
В общем, прошлый век. Не нашедший никакого вайфая Даниэль эсемесился на мобильных ресурсах, пока Сону из окна рассматривал огромное-преогромное озеро, на берегу которого расположился их корпус санатория, лишь один из многих. Дальше, кто-то говорил, находились частные пансионаты (кто-то говорил об этом только потому, что там велика была вероятность встретить девочек) – озеро реально было огромнейшим.  
На ближнем к ним участке берега произрастало реликтовое, с первого взгляда можно заметить, дерево – сосна была необъятной ширины, под стать озеру. Вокруг огромного ствола прижались единым восьмиугольником деревянные лавки.  
По озеру катались парочка катамаранов.  
\- Купаться в озере можно?  
\- Нельзя, - ответил из телефона Даниэль. – Купаться будешь в бассейне.  
\- Фу, - оскорбился Сону.  
Выходит, всего-то и удовольствия, что вид на озеро из окна и дальше на за ним заросшие сосной (какое-то знаковое дерево для этой местности) холмы.  
Когда он еще нормально учился, то выучил, что холмы остались после схода всемирного ледника – банально землю нагребло, как грейдером. Впрочем, какого размера должны быть льдины на это способные, он себе не представлял. Не представлял, что могло заставить их двинуться, и все это осталось на уровне таком мутном, что...  
Сону захлопнул окно. Народ уже должен был свалить в макдак вместе с училкой Чонхва, поэтому он спросил у Даниэля:  
\- Сколько денег у тебя?  
Много и не надо, но надо знать, на что рассчитывать. 

 

Санаторий, ха. На севрных воротах КПП, через который ввозят заключенных детишек, на южных, где частный сектор – ничего.  
Пройдешь немножко по деревне и попадешь в сельский магазин.  
\- Стучит, - заявил Даниэль и нагнулся в пакет, чтобы проложить чипсы между пузырьками.  
Сону сделал постное лицо и улыбался гуляющей с ребенком мимо них женщине.  
Был девятый час. Катамараны загнали в гараж, прочие увеселения тоже прикрыли. Хорошо было, что сосны росли вдоль всего берега, хоть и не такие огромные, и под каждой была деревянная лавка.  
А обходить такое пространство на ночь из охраны, видимо, дураков не находилось.  
Так что квасили, наблюдая закат.  
Сону издевался:  
\- А говорил, что шесть можешь, - всосали только по четыре соджу, а Кан уже лыка не вяжет.  
Хотя беседу поддерживает, кивает невозмутимо:  
\- Могу... Только это... шесть значит, что я буду в грязь.  
\- А щас ты не в грязь? – не отставал приставучий Сону.  
Даниэль выкатил глаза из-за очков:  
\- Нет. А ты?  
И все же сговорились, что пора красться в номер. Ладно если Чонха повизжит часок, пока их нет. Но вот если они заснут на лавках на берегу озера, им-то, понятно, ничего не будет, а у нее парик поседеет.  
На крыльце сговорились, что Сону первый пойдет. Если там не чисто, оставшийся внизу Даниэль оставшиеся четыре бутылки быстренько под крыльцо заныкает, чтобы ведьма не конфисковала – пиздюлей все равно получат, а добро жалко.  
Стоя внизу с пакетиком, Даниэль старательно прислушивался, и когда услышал визг Чонхвы, а потом испуганный (мужской – но такой испуганный... вводило в недоумение) голос Сону, то решился самому показаться.  
Кто же знал, что она так разорется.  
Даниэль робко, помигав, чтобы шенячьи глазки получились пожалостливее, ступил в фойе здания и шагнул на лестницу. У него чуть не вывалились глаза, когда он поднял голову на шум и увидел, как на пролет выше Чонхва трясет Сону за ворот пиджака и выглядит при этом так, будто ей охота выпустить из него дух.  
Ну не совсем же так ругаться на семнадцатилетних парней, по ошибке выпиших.  
\- Беги! – крикнул ему Сону. Он локтем бил учительницу по голове. – Беги!!!  
Какой бежать. Даниэль почти рванулся вперед спасать Чонхву от него – она все же женщина, а Сону мужчина.  
Но они вдвоем свалились с лестницы. Похоже было, что Сону где-то шибанулся на бетоне головой, потому что он свалился в трех метрах вверх от Даниэля, распластав руки на лестничной площадке. Чонха запрыгнула на его тело сверху, задрала рубашку на его животе, и тогда-то Даниэль разглядел, что у нее все лицо в крови.  
Как будто она кусала сырое мясо. Она и Сону хотела укусить...  
Пакет с бутылками шлепнулся из рук Даниэля. Пакет отсрочил момент, когда Чонхва порвет Сону, лежащему в отключке, белый нежный живот – парень без сознания никуда не убежит в ближайшие пять минут, а голодная учительница переключила внимание на второе блюдо, которое ей всегда нравилось больше, было симпатичнее.  
Очкастенький слетел с лестницы и выбежал наружу. Чонхва непременно его догонит.  
Даниэль чесал не глядя под ноги, не выбирая направление. Страх прогнал его через дамбу, отделявшую большое озеро от озерка поменьше, а учительница в одной туфле гналась за ним и нисколько не отставала.  
Если бы не протрезвел от ужаса, Даниэль давно был бы сожран, но он несся только быстрее по бетонной дорожке, огибавшей все озеро, пока не понял, что это бесполезно – он скоро выдохнется, а Чонхва с развевающимися кудрявыми волосами по пояс бежит как машина.  
Даниэль, боясь своего решения, свернул в лес, который сразу же от озера стал подниматься на холм. Бежать было так тяжело, что он побежал не к вершине, а в обход по склону.  
Она гналась за ним как будто по запаху, и хорошо, что он не знал, что так именно и было.  
Сколько успел взобраться на холм, столько же он в один прекрасный момент свалился вниз, решив, что ему конец, когда приземлился спиной в воду. Это была какая-то болотина, наверняка сообщавшаяся с великим озером пососедству, но в темноте границ ее было не видать, а пахло сыростью и лесом, который Даниэлю был от самого начала до самого конца чужим.  
Он боялся, что его укусит какая-нибудь змея, что появится лохнесское чудовище и утянет под черную воду. Он собрал всю храбрость в сердце, чтобы определиться, что чудовище и змеи лучше Чонхвы, которую он слышал за спиной, бродящей по сырому мху.  
Даниэль по самые уши улегся в воду, плача и уговаривая себя, что то, что касается его пальцев в воде – трава какая-нибудь. Водоросли. 

 

Ки стало не до хаханек. Не до того, как он выглядит в зеленой рубашке, держа ружье направленным в темноту.  
Как было бы хорошо, если бы Юк был с ним. Собака зарычала бы на тень, вильнувшую в темноту, оскалилась бы – плохих чужаков от случайных Юк тоже умел отличать.  
«Каких, мать их, случайных», - подумал Ки, спустив ружье с предохранителя. В ебучем глухом лесу в середине ночи. Как увидел, что у него ружье, сразу в тень спрятался.  
\- Кто ты? – крикнул Ки в темноту, и голос вышел напуганным, с подвизгиванием. – КТО?  
Он был там. В темноте. Далеко за границей света от крыльца и лесной тени, но даже подслеповатый Ки его видел с страшно боялся того, как близко он подобрался к дому. Какое маленькое расстояние их разделяет.  
И если чужак бросится на него, хватит ли у Ки, стрелявшего из ружья пятнадцать лет назад, толку выстрелить из него?  
\- Уходи! – крикнул Ки. А потом взялся за психологию: - Де-е-ед! Дед, выходи!  
Усок там храпака давит, пьяненький, так что все равно не услышит, но пусть человек (человек ли?) знает, что он тут не один.  
Тот из тени что-то сказал, но Ки угадал только «пожалуйста».  
Потом взял и пошел к нему.  
\- Стой! – нервно рявкнул Ки. – Стой где стоишь.  
Хрен бы не так, он идет, а не стоит. Прямо на него. Он – уже видно достаточно, чтобы сказать, что это не женщина. Парень. Молодой. Очень. В очках. Сырой. Грязный. Окровавленный.  
А как должны выглядеть зомби? Ки не видел, расскажите.  
\- Ты меня не слышишь? – со злобой спросил он в последний раз.  
Ему не нравилось, что расстояние между ними уменьшалось. Ки не проявлял к нему агрессии, просто просил остановиться там, где парень стоял. Так что он просто, чтобы прочистить ему уши...  
Бахнуло так, что Юк с того света, наверно, услышал. Дробь вырвала траву – Ки не целился в него. Он никогда бы и не смог. Да он вообще не думал, что сырые дедовские патроны выстрелят.  
Незваный гость упал на землю. Возможно, нормальный человек боялся бы того, что убил его, а Ки почему-то думал про то, что у него остался один патрон и надо было послушать деда и набить ими все карманы.  
\- Помогите мне, пожалуйста, - в этот раз Ки услашал правильно, хотя парень лежал на земле, закрыв голову руками. – Не стреляйте. Пожалуйста, не стреляйте в меня.  
Разубуженный выстрелом, на крыльцо вылетел дед в трусах. Подбежал, посмотрел на обоих, и почему-то пошел к пацану.  
\- Дед, ты чё? – останавливал Ки. – Не ходи туда. Он ненормальный. Я тебе говорю он невменяемый.  
\- Помогите мне, пожалуйста, - из-под очков плакал в деда парень, стоя на коленках перед стариком в портяных трусах и сапогах. – Я больше не могу бежать. Я боюсь.  
Он явно понимал, что умолять Усока продуктивнее, чем его тонкого, красивого и озлобленного собственным страхом внука, который одет в темно-зеленую рубашку и издалека держит ружье направленным ему в голову.  
\- Дед, он же зомбак, - надоедал Ки. Когда парень услышал «зомбак», он дернулся. – Смотри, весь в крови.  
\- Где ты приложился-то так? – сетовал старик, сдвигая со лба юного пришельца мокрые, полные запутавшейся листвы и мха волосы. Оказалось, что ссадина у него всего одна – как раз через лоб, но крови натекло на все лицо. Старик много видел ран, и эта больше была похожа на ссадину от падения, чем на оставленную другим человеком. Он позвал недоверчивого внука: - Смотри, он нигде не покусанный.  
\- Псих зато, - фыркнул Ки.  
Услашав «покусанный», их юный друг пополз спиной по земле обратно в тень лесную. Его большие губы жалко задрожали.  
\- Да не бойся, мы тебя сразу не съедим, - думал, что пошутил, дед. – Сначала замаринуем.  
Даниэль жалел о своем решении. Он хотел передумать и пуститься обратно в лес, который хоть и заставил его поседеть от ужаса, но все равно был безопаснее людей.  
Если окажется, что красивый парень с ружьем, хмурый и высокомерный до ужаса, ест людей, как Чонхва (Даниэль всхлипнул, когда вспомнил, что она, должно быть, к этому времени уже окончательно доела Сону) – то ничего трагикомичнее уже не придумать, опускайте занавес.  
Кан Даниэль кончился как человек. И начался как поздний ужин.  
\- Настоечки надо, - заметил дед истеричные позывы в напуганном пацане. – Иди принеси.  
Раскомандовался. Ки сейчас ему принесет. Сейчас принесет.  
Действительно принес. Бутылку. И веревку – связываться.  
И вопреки угрозам деда действительно связал парня и только в таком виде разрешил завести его в дом.  
Дед надел штаны и закурил папиросу, слушая, как парень излагает. Что, мол, бежал он от самого санатория. Даже Ки знал, что есть тут один, в лесах – Сосновый бор или что-то еще сосновое. Дед щурился, как полковник, и кивал.  
Почему бежал?  
Потому что учительница съела его лучшего друга и весь класс. Долгая пауза. Слезы ужаса.  
Ки, в принципе, верил, но ружье держал на коленках направленным в него: прости господи, чего не поверить-то – его мало что в жизни интересует, и если парень зомби, он его пристрелит на раз-два. Разочек опробовав ружье не вхолостую, Ки внезапно вспомнил, как им пользоваться.  
\- Потом был какой-то холм, - рассказывал бедняжка. – Я еле влез. Он такой высокий был, что я огонь увидел... ваш, на крыльце. Я думал, до него близко-близко, а оказалось, что еще пришлось на десять холмов взобраться.  
Дед кивал, рисуя в голове карту, соглашался:  
\- Лысый нанос зовется. На вершине сосен нету, поэтому и лысый.  
Даниэль закивал – лысый. Точно лысый был.  
Ки громко фыркнул.  
\- Потом как чашка, - пацан показывал, сколько мог, связанный, руками. – На дне вода блестит, со дна копья какие-то торчат, вот так, под углом. Я обходить начал... Потом побежал. Сорвался. Там вот это и ободрал, - он показал пальцем в лоб, который дед залепил двадцатилетним пластырем.  
\- Запалье, - кивнул Усок. – Болото с высохшими деревьями. Как будто сгорели они там, стоят в воде мертвые. Главное, много их. А стоят.  
А Ки усмехался, потому что кое-чего парень недорассказал. Например, как он ошалел от страха, когда увидел эти колья, торчащие из воды, как могильные кресты. Он все шел и шел по берегу чашки-болота, а оно не кончается, так что он в конце концов озверел от ужаса и бросился бежать от того, как там на дне под луной, среди черных стволов, поблескивает мертвячная болотная водичка, черная даже при свете дня. Как песчаный обрыв посыпался под его шагами, и он полетел вниз, искренне думая, что его тело нанижется на одно из копий, и он будет висеть проткнутый в живот и мучительно умирать.  
На деле Даниэля вместе с оторвавшимся песком спустило в воду, в которой он приложился лбом в полулежащий, макушкой упирающийся в берег ствол. Когда он очухался и понял, что видит луну в ночном небе из мертвячей чашки с крутыми берегами, в которой застрял, и за его спиной ужасно симметрично покосившись, много-много черных стволов стоят в глухой неподвижной воде, Даниэль взорал благим матом и полез по песку наверх.  
Ему казалось, что за ним гонятся не просто мертвые деревья, а настоящие мертвые.  
Песок сыпался и спускал его снова и снова вниз, а он лез вверх как безумный.  
\- Да не врет он, - заключил дед.  
И раньше, чем Ки успел запротестовать, стал освобождать приблудного Кан Даниэля от веревок.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Тонкие стены чердака не давали Ки спать, пропускали слишком много звуков. Хлопала дверь гаража, шумели сосны, мерещился вдалеке на лесной дороге шум приближающегося автомобиля – Минхо? Где он сейчас?   
Десятки звуков в ночи. Некоторые тревожны, большинство безобидны, и только голодные канданиэли нападут бесшумно.   
Простодушный дед выделил ему спать диван и верблюжье одеяло. Когда Ки крался мимо ночью, от Кан Даниэля из вонючего нафталинового одеяла торчала только блондинистая макушка. Взявший ружье с собой в постель и ни на секундочку не выпускавший его из рук Ки стоял над ним в темноте и мысленно прикидывал, когда можно будет этот зачаток зомбака пристрелить, так чтобы без угрызений.   
Дед, когда его старые мослы соберутся пожевать, еще помянет добрым словом своего недоверчивого внука.   
Привычка подниматься тем раньше, чем меньше спал, завелась у Ки не от большого нервного здоровья, поэтому он спускался со своего чердака по лестнице в начале восьмого – настороженно, прислушиваясь, с дражайшим и незаменимым ружьем в руке.   
\- Вкусно, - слышно было голос Кан Даниэля из кухни. – Давно не ел.   
«Ну все дед, пока, - подумал Ки. – Я тебя любил».   
Наставил ружье: упер его торцом себе в живот, левой рукой схватился за перила и стал осторожно спускаться последние ступеньки. У охотничьего ружья огромная отдача, его надо держать обеими руками, но... вдруг дед там еще живой.   
Только Даниэль, таращась через треснувшие стеколки очков, застал явление на кухню вооруженного Ки: тот был во вчерашней болотно-зеленой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, женственно-худой, и с ружьем наперевес проиводил странное впечатление между двумя крайностями – что ему до смерти страшно и что он пристрелит Даниэля на месте, когда ему захочется.   
А Усок... Что ж, Усок жарит яйца на сале, как он всегда их жарит, и спиной к внуку распоряжается:  
\- Встал? Есть садись...   
Ки быстренько опускает ружье:  
\- Не буду.   
\- Как не буду? – таращится дед. – Утром надо есть!  
\- Вот пусть ест, - говорит Ки, пододвигая тарелку, которую Усок поставил на стол, к Даниэлю. – Голодный, наверно.   
Явно издевается. Смотрит пристально секунд пять, так что у старика и Даниэля рты открываются. Потом кладет ружье на кухонный стол и невозмутимо стучит кружками, наливая в одну травяной кипяток из ковшика с напаренным «чаем».   
Растерявшийся Усок отвисает, суетно переставляет тарелки по столу, которые с две с оранжевыми глазами яичницы – себе и Даниэлю, мол, ешь-ешь, не смотри на него. Он колется, а мы его в рукавицах.   
В спину ставшему у окна с кружкой внуку он говорит:  
\- Младших обижать всякий может. Это не всякому в беде руку подадут, чтоб ты знал. А если у тебя настроение плохое...   
\- Отличное, - безмятежно перебивает Ки.   
Зомбиапокалипсис на дворе.   
Рассвета сегодня как будто не было, в четыре, когда он спускался проверить зачаток зомбоида в верблюжьем одеяле, начался дождь, но не такой, как вчера, грозой с ливнем, а затяжной, моросивший до сих пор. В открытое окно на Ки дуло мокрым. Он подумал о том, что эта влага, как утверждают по радио – разносчик заразы, и... высунулся в створку по пояс, подставляя лицо под микрокапельки с наслаждением идущего против системы.   
Щелкнул зажигалкой.   
Старый Усок всасывал жареные яйца с шумом. Он завтракал с удовольствием, подтирал растекшийся желток хлебом, запивал травяным чаем. Действительно голодный Даниэль с таким же энтузиазмом не мог, и дело было не в сигаретном дыме, который несло в него. Просто.   
Сгорбившись на своей табуретке, одетый в охотничий костюм-камуфляж, который ему пожертвовал старик вместо школьного костюма, порванного и окаменевшего от илистой болотной жижи, он неловко совал в рот ложку и, давясь от неловкости, глотал пышные, горячие, жирные жареные яйца. Почти касаясь бедром его плеча, рядом с ним возле окна стоял внук и опять производил противоречивое впечатление. В зеленой рубашке, заправленной в джинсы, угловатый телом и характером, он казался напряженным, вроде пружины. Если она разожмется, Даниэлю непременно перепадет. Парень гораздо старше, наверно, специфический, как наждачка, жизненный опыт сформировал характер Ки.   
Рисунков мизинцем в каплях дождя на стекле Даниэль, например, не понимал совсем.   
Не понимал ссорься-мирись семейного. Усок снял с огня другой ковшик, что-то вынул, обжигаясь, на тарелку и громко позвал:  
\- На! Вареные!   
Ки молча принял тарелку и сел за стол чистить два вареных яйца. Теперь казалось, он не затевал ссоры, просто ему было удобнее, когда все уже поели и полувымелись из-за стола – одному, с аккуратностью неголодного человека порезать яйца на половинки, выложить на тарелку ложку липкого риса, сосредоточиться на дожде. Жевать и игнорировать стеклышки неприятного Даниэля, преследующие его руку с ложкой, и суетливого деда, который убирает со стола и моет жирные чашки.   
\- На, - Усок принес с плиты детали разобранного мобильника и положил на стол перед приблудным парнем. – Высох поди?   
Дед-то любил заглядывать в чужие телефоны, а вот зачем Ки с таким интересом наблюдал лицо Кан Даниэля? Ему не нравились люди, всю жизнь извлекающие выгоду из роли, с которой хорошо справляются щенки.   
Странно, что круглые гаррипоттеровские очки Даниэль не снимал даже треснувшими, как будто они не для образа, а он действительно без них не видит – парень прочитал что-то, всплывшее в его телефоне как только он включился, и рукавом когда-то принадлежавшей Ки матерчатой куртки в крапинку затер стеклышко.   
К сожалению, смотреть ему мешала трещина на стекле, а не грязь на нем, но ни грязь, ни трещина, ни парочка раз, когда Даниэль сильно сжал веки, а потом распахнул снова, не заставляли исчезнуть сообщения.   
«Где ты? Помоги мне»  
«Помоги мне. Я спрятался в сельском магазине. Мне страшно»  
«Даниэль? - последнее отправлено в четыре утра. – Пожалуйста»  
Сону жив. Не муки совести бросившего его на съедение Даниэля, а самый настоящий, живой Он Сону.   
Жующий Ки зря тренировал на нем насмешливые взгляды: парень подорвался на ноги с трубкой у уха. Шагнул к окну. Его уши и глаза покраснели.   
Дед тоже внимательно смотрел, не вмешивался. Даниэля сбросило три раза, а потом он повернуся к Усоку:  
\- Дедушка, как мне попасть в поселок? Не через лес? Туда же есть дорога?   
\- Дорога-то есть, - неохотно ответил Усок, присаживаясь за стол.   
Дорогу размыло вчерашним ливнем, и от ночного дождика она тверже и приятнее не стала. Попасть на нее тоже дорогие километры для того, кто пешком: от этого дома в лесу сначала вернешься к асфальтированной трассе, потом по ней пару километров, потом поворот на пансионат Сосновый бор, до которого километров двадцать.   
Парню вчера натурально повезло добраться сюда по кратчайшему отрезку, хоть он и провел его через болото – Даниэль видел свет и шел на него, это его и спасло. Когда Ки было шестнадцать, его можно было выбросить в лесу, и он бы сообразил, как выбраться, потому что вырос, определяя время по солнцу и ночному небу, а городской парнишка один пропадет. Пропадет, даже если Усок объяснит ему, как идти по просекам линии электропередач.   
Встретив молчание, Даниэль сжал кулаки:  
\- Мне надо! Мне очень надо, дедушка! – внук смотрел на сцену безразлично, заканчивая завтрак, а Усок колебался. – Сону нужна моя помощь!   
\- Человеку помощь нужна, - дед сложил морщинистые руки на столе. Уставился на Ки. – Человеку машина твоя нужна.   
Ки вытер губы. Ответил:  
\- Человеку приправа нужна, вроде базилика, черного перца, - он помолчал, потом добавил. – Хотя, я думаю, его уже и без приправ прекрасно скушали...   
\- Сону – жив! - оборвал Даниэль.   
Что это? Гнев?   
Как интересно. Как же щеночку хватает смелости смотреть на Ки возмущенно, когда тот поднимает с кухонного стола оставленное на нем ружье?  
Наискосок на лбу Даниэля узкая полоска дедовского пластыря, десять лет как просроченного. Ки думает, что он классно притворялся – всю ночь и утро играл пострадавшего ребенка, чтобы заманить их с дедом в свое логово.   
Сону – это кто? Зомбачий шеф? Во главе стола будет?   
Ки поворачивается к ожидающему его решения Усоку и смотрит на него так: сейчас не шестьдесят третий, дед. Товарищи все остались в другой Корее – но он скорее умрет, чем поверит, что в наше время никому нельзя доверять. Из другого поколения человек, из возвышенного, когда люди в космос полетели.   
Улыбаясь насмешливо, Ки встает, бросая под ноги простое:  
\- Хорошо. Я это сделаю. Я помогу, - уголки губ Кан Даниэля робко поднимаются вверх.   
Все его лицо такое пасторальное, благодарное, просветлевшее.   
\- Вот какой у меня внук! – гордо говорит Усок, тыкая в бок приблудного Даниэля. – Пошли-пошли.   
\- Да-да, поторапливайтесь, - напутствует их вслед Ки. – Нас же ждут!  
Когда они вылезут из машины в гнезде голодных зомби, Ки наставит на перевертыша ружье и отправит чертовой бабушке строить щенячьи глазки.   
Сейчас его живо интересует охотничий пояс, который дед вчера весь день таскал – надо набить его патронами, за ночь высохшими на плите в алюминиевой чашке.   
Так долго Ки было скучно. Кто бы мог подумать, что он воспримет зомби-апокалипсис как шанс пострелять и весело расстаться с надоевшей, пресной жизнью, никому не дав повода заподозрить его в том, что он уже давно строит планы, как это могло бы произойти.   
Даниэль постоянно трет очки, забывая, что это трещина мешает ему смотреть. Его потрясывает – каждая минута может быть для Сону последней. Почему Сону не берет трубку? Даниэль боится думать о том, что уже может быть поздно, и наполняет водой из скважины бутылки, как приказал ему дед, от нервов сильно проливая на себя.   
Усок знает, что без воды и на километр не уходи, и бог с ним.   
По зеленой траве по чужому двору Даниэль с бутылками бегает между колодцем и машиной как по своему, как будто вырос в доме в лесу. Пристальный взгляд Ки повсюду сопровождает его. Ки вроде курит на крыльце, а кажется, что нарочно противопоставляет себя наивному деду и приблудному пацану – демонстративно не подготавливаясь к спасательной операции, как они, пальцем не шевеля помочь.   
Ки нужно только ружье и патроны.   
Дождь не кончается – и не начинается. Между небом и землей висит влага, которую можно почувствовать кожей. Усок надел куртку, а Ки нет – это его любимая погода, ему нравится чувствовать дождь своим телом, через зеленую рубашку.  
Сосны шумят, воздух пахнет сырым мхом и сосновым лесом.  
\- Ты готов? – изнервничавшийся Даниэль встал за его спиной и чуть ли не впервые назвал его на «ты».   
Даниэль, разумеется, не знал, что Ки готовился дорого продать свою жизнь и в день, когда на дворе стоит его любимая погода, с ней расстаться, поэтому этот взгляд – цепляющийся к каждой мелочи, внимательный, но разочарованный... и поэтически-отсутствующий, взгляд любующегося видом на лес человека – воспринимал персонально.   
Ки с большим интересом смотрел бы на говно, чем на Даниэля, и это так унижало.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hong-ki! hong-ki!

 

Путешествие по лесным дорогам приятным не назовешь: Ки вел красный лендровер медленно, но полз больше по обочине, и всякий раз когда ненадолго съезжал с нее, в багажнике дружно подпрыгивали бутылки.   
И дедова монтировка стукалась в кузов. Да, дед решил, что без монтировки ни туда и ни сюда.   
На относительно короткое расстояние до трассы потратили не меньше пятнадцати минут. За спиной Ки, запертый а собачнике (лендровер двухдверный), томился Кан Даниэль, подпрыгивал с бутылками и вздыхал.   
В лесу после дождя было душно даже с открытыми окнами машины. Зато когда лендровер медленно по крутому съезду въехал на трассу, Даниэль понял, что все теперь по настоящему – Ки переключил передачу на высокие обороты и почти закрыл окна, но на асфальте машина шла с большой скоростью, в лицо плескало дождливой сыростью, которую он чувствовал сегодня всем своим существом и нервничал.   
По той же самой дороге вчера он ехал с ребятами, автобусом, но не замечал, как торжественно красив, тих и внушителен старый лес по бокам трассы. Деревья отступали от дороги на добрых пятьдесят метров по обе стороны, но все равно, казалось, нависали – это были все те же сосны, но не тонкие и высокие, какие росли рядом с домом деда, а покороче, помощнее, и их густые хвойные кроны имели другой оттеной зелени. Более жирный, ближе к синему.   
Вдоль дороги тянулась линия электропередачи на высоченных бетонных опорах, на проводах висели больше круглые противообледенительные шайбы из голубого стекла.   
Даниэль смотрел в окно на вечный, изначальный лес и бетонометаллические конструкции и чувствовал себя странно, как если бы он мог только сойти с дороги, лечь в сырую траву, из которой цветут какие-то фиолетовые колокольчики, и умереть – не будь он рядом с людьми, согласившимися очень сильно помочь ему, ничего не требуя взамен.   
Интересно, что он не осознавал, что его малоосмысленная городская жизнь осталась в прошлом, что мир за последние двадцать четыре часа основательно изменился, старому настоящему пришел конец – скорее, он начинал чувствовать больше и сильнее, чем раньше. До смешного, до деталей (в сером, дождливом дне): как колеса лендровера завертелись медленнее перед развилкой, на которой от трассы вбок отворачивала асфальтированная дорога поуже – и они свернули на нее. Снова лесной полумрак и из окон больше не дует.   
Времени оставалось все меньше, но он тянулось как назло медленнее – Даниэль понятия не имел, когда же покажется огромная сосна у озера и белый забор санатория.   
\- Не волнуйся, - приободрил Усок. – Заедем сразу в поселок, мимо санатория.   
Даниэль выдавил улыбку: а что с остальными ребятами? Он запомнил в автобусе парня из класса помладше, он был китайцем, еле разговаривал на корейском и поэтому всю дорогу слушал плеер, смотрел в окно и глупо улыбался. Его тоже сожрали? У него же и есть нечего – одни длинные худые ноги.   
Ки свернул по указателю. Он никогда не был в этом поселке, но его поразило: как в воскресный день, как религиозный праздник – ни души.   
Он-то ждал толпу голодных зомби, которые набросятся на его машину раньше, чем дед достанет монтировку, а вместо этого он встал на единственном светофоре в центре.   
\- Чё ты стоишь? – спросил дед, но неуверенно. – Нет же никого.   
\- На кроссовки смотрю, - ответил Ки и показал на висящую на проводах обувь.   
Деда осенило:  
\- Штиблеты не жуются! – щелкнул он пальцами.   
На самом деле на въезде посреди дороги стояли сапоги.   
\- Это здесь! – потрогал его кресло Даниэль, узнав улицу. – Мы вчера были здесь с Сону!  
Здесь так здесь. Ки встал на обочине, дед выпустил приблудного из машины, отогнув свое кресло. Сходил за монтировкой, на которую Ки усмехнулся – как же гвоздодер ему поможет.   
\- Веди, - зато встал в боевую позу.   
Ки взялся за ружье обеими руками, пропустив их обоих вперед. Он не спускал взгляда со спины парня, который ведет товарищам обед.   
Сбоку из-под дырки ворот на Ки смотрели испуганные куры и квохтали. И вас съедят.  
Кан Даниэль, на взгляд пристально наблюдающего за ним Ки, слегка растерялся, вертел головой – может, запаздывали товарищи.   
Усугбляя подозрительность «внука», Даниэль действительно оглядывался изо всех сил, но понимал только то, что вчера был на этой тихой деревенской улице, а вот как он сюда попал... У него всегда было туго с пространственным мышлением.   
И просто прекрасно с топологическим кретинизмом. Если бы был предмет «Как потеряться в четырех улицах», он бы всю жизнь сдавал его на отлично, на одних и тех же улицах.   
Просто ходил за него всего Он Сону. Даниэль их обоих после похождений обычно отмазывал – у всех таланты разные.   
Даниэль задрал голову, шагая спиной – вон она, реликтовая сосна. Он где-то очень близко.   
\- Сону-у-у!   
Ки даже вздрогнул, когда он позвал. Зовет. Своих зовет. Переглянулся с дедом, которому, судя по лицу, тоже все это разонравилось.   
Вышли на улицу пошире, на ней были тротуарчики из бетона и каменные дома, часто двухэтажные.   
\- Соберись, - мягко уговаривал парня дед. – Не надо вспоминать, куда ты шел. Вспоминай откуда ты пришел...   
Они остановились под окнами одного из домов. По прежнему не души, кроме кур, которые почти в каждом доме.   
Великий актер Кан Даниэль едва не плакал. Постарался встать спиной туда, откуда он якобы шел. Показывал деду на сосну:  
\- Все было точно так... Но я не понимаю... – он завертелся вокруг себя, чувствуя, как сильно им недовльны оба, старик и его внук.   
\- Да брось, дед, - вмешался Ки, любовно держа ружье перед собой. – Он нас завел... У него проблема в том, что он нас завел, а его не встречают.   
Усок поджал губы, глядя на то внука, то на пацана, который дул большие губы и шепотом умолял «Нет. Никого я не заводил» - наивная вера деда в людей была его святыней, ради помощи другим он жил.   
Но идиотом-то никогда не был.   
Ки видел краем глаза, как за дедовской спиной что-то шмыгнуло, пригибаясь, чтобы не видно было над кромкой ворот из красных стальных листов. Он крикнул:  
\- Дед, отойди! – и, напугав старика до усрачки, выстрелил по железным воротам, пробив их на уровне человеческой груди.   
Он хотел еще разок – точно бы попал, но его самого что-то дернуло за ногу, так что он свалился задом на бетонную дорожку. На деда из ворот напал парень-подросток, схватил старика сзади за шею.   
Ружье откатилось на метр, Ки тянулся к нему и не мог достать. В каменных домах часто есть подвалы, а ведет туда дырка из фундамента, прямо над землей – для вентиляции, чтобы через нее уголь забрасывать, если есть котельная.   
Чтобы схватить того, кто под окнами стоял и громко разговаривал. Ки тянулся за ружьем, а из дырки подвала его за ногу тящила крепкая женская рука.   
От грохота выстрела Даниэль почти оглох, а от того, что видел – отупел. Схваченный за горло сзади старик через себя, не глядя, махал в агрессора монтировкой, но пока не попадал.   
У Ки дела были гораздо хуже: до ружья дотянуться он не мог, а с него уже сняли кроссовок и почти заволокли ступню в зеленом носке во мрак подвала.   
Ки еще мгновение и станут жрать.   
Даниэль просунул руки под подмышки старшего парня и изо всей силы потянул, сразу сильно обломав голодную женщину-подвальщицу.   
\- Сука пошел! – разъярился Ки, понятно, решивший, что Кан Даниэль тоже кушать хочет, поэтому и схватился.   
Делят с женщиной его костлявое тело.   
Даниэля больно били локтем в грудь, но занятый одновременно спасением своей ноги Ки слишком сильно ударить его не мог. Вынужденно он оказался тоже на земле – потерял равновесие. Стал тащить Ки так, и тогда понял, что не получится. Непременно надо избавиться от руки.   
\- На сморчок! – судя по радостному голосу у Усока дела шли куда лучше. Ки, предположительно, в объятиях Кан Даниэля взглянул на него – он высвободился из захвата и теперь махал монтировкой, как кистнем, держа гвоздодер за прямоугольный конец. – Получай, сукин сын!   
Ки перестал избивать приблудного, когда понял, что тот реально помогает. Сил в ноге совсем не осталось, когда Даниэль прижался к нему – руками все еще не отпускал вниз – а ногой агрессивно пинал руке по запястью, прямо по сгибу.  
Но ничего не добился, кроме короткой передышки для Ки.   
Ему нужна была точка опоры для того, чтобы вложить побольше силы, и он еще ниже сполз вдоль брыкающегося Ки, с умом: его ноги гораздо длинее, поэтому когда он держится за пояс старшего, то очень чувствительно давит-давит-давит в запястье, чтобы рука отцепилась.   
Подвальщица тоже не дремлет, она второй рукой ногу Даниэля поймала. Которой он не пинался.   
Ки думает, что ну все, капец. Вдвоем с приблудным Каном у них больше масса тела брыкаться, так что он встает на колени и снова тянется за ружьем...  
Но десяти сантиметров не достает.   
Раздается болезненный тонкий визг и радостный Усок:  
\- Так, поросёнок! Подлюка, получай! – скулеж, удары монтировки, скулеж, удары монтировки.   
Хотевший сожрать старика школьник сдается и ловко юркает от него в красные ворота, запираясь изнутри, чтобы его больше не избивали монтировкой по плечам. Запыхавшийся красный Усок пару раз победоносно своей железякой по воротам: Бум-Бум-Бум.   
Потом он спохватывается: внука с Даниэлем нечисть заволакивает в подвал, а городские бедняжки даже ничего не могут...  
Бам-бам-бам – пару раз монтировкой по настырным рукам, и они скрылись в темной дырке.   
\- Так-то, - Усок опускает и запирает заслонку, которая прикрывает подавльное окошко.   
Ки в шоке с него. Понятно, что дед красуется – но он же натурально обоих со своей монтировкой спас.   
Ки глубоко охренел от того, что только что произошло. Как он облажался. Он смотрит на приблудного Даниэля, который нервно-торопливо надевает драгоценные треснувшие очки, сидя на бетонной дорожке без кроссовка на одной ноге.   
Он загнанно дышит, а Ки вообще как животное.   
Зато, натянув обувь, Даниэль показывает:  
\- Нам туда, - он вспомнил.   
Большие улицы еще отличаются, а маленькие все очень похожи. Он провел старика и Ки по соседней с той, на которой стоит сельский ларек, улице – поэтому ему казалось, что он в общих чертах на правильном месте и сосна вдалеке выглядит точно так, как было вчера.   
\- Ты чё, соображать начинаешь от стресса? – сварливо попрекает Ки.   
На самом деле ему неловко – кабы не Даниэль... Что это у приблудного за план такой он теперь совсем не понимает.   
Прихрамывая чуть не оторванной ногой, Ки ползет за остальными. 

 

\- Вот! Вот он! – идалека обрадовался Даниэль, показывая на крыльцо сельпо.   
И раньше, чем Ки или старик успели ему посоветовать «Не беги», бросился к зданию. Переглянувшись с дедом, Ки побежал за ним и вторым попал внутрь, оторопело рассматривая все вокруг. Как и говорил Минхо, разграблено и съедено все, что можно съесть – даже рыбные консервы, от которых особенно нестерпимая вонь.   
Есть у Ки подозрение, что никого они здесь не найдут, когда идет следом за Даниэлем, зовущим:  
\- Сону! Сону, ты где? – зажимая от вони себе нос рубашкой.   
Впервые ему даже жалко этого Даниэля, который, обойдя вокург полки по центру, исполнявшей роль мини-стенки, обнаружил, что разграбленный магазинчик пуст.   
Ки даже хотел сказать что-то (не совсем уж) утешительное, но правдивое:  
\- А на что ты надеялся? – когда Даниэль рванул от него и промчался назад по проходу.   
В конце его была еще одна дверь, которую он толкнул.   
\- Нашли? – заглянул в дверь добежавший дед.   
Ки пожал плечами – Даниэль за дверью шлепнулся на колени.   
Должно быть, Даниэль даже среди своих друзей самый пирожочек, потому что тот, что валялся на полу, был симпатичным, но прямо натурально походил на мужчину, а не на щеночка. Тело лежало в луже чего-то липкого, раскинув руки, голова немножко повернута набок.   
\- Сону! – Даниэль не побоялся прикоснуться только к щеке, потому что ему было страшно, что у Сону сломана шея или пробита голова.   
Тогда поднимать его нельзя. Это будет хуже всего.   
\- Что с ним? – с коленок всхлипнул он в протиснувшегося в сельповскую кладовку старика.   
Усок тоже присел. Потрогал шею, пощупал. Послушал для верности сердце, приложив ухо к груди парня. Ки смотрел не на них, больше на дверь магазина – больше он идиотом быть не намерен и поймать себя врасплох не даст. Короче, Ки прикрывал тылы, но и его удивила дедовская возня – что, так сложно сказать, жив человек или уже нет?  
Понятно, Кан Даниэль весь исчесался от нервов, наблюдая за тем, как Усок даже приподнял голову Сону и наклонился к его губам.   
И только потом Усок неуверенно, в форме вопроса выдал заключение:  
\- Он... он пьян?


	4. Chapter 4

 

Дед не жалел. Перевернул бутылку дном вверх, вода булькала и жирными пульсациями плюхала прямо в нос парня в отключке. Вода его не освежала – он задохнулся под ней, лежа на спине. Видимо, хватанул и ртом, и носом, подавился. В луже перевернулся на бок и закашлялся.  
Даниэль припал локтми на пол, заглядывая в лицо. Постукал по спине. Парень поднял на него глаза и сдавленно прохрипел:  
\- Даниэль... – даже Ки видел, как изменилось его лицо – как будто ему сказали, что он не умрет. Он думал, что умрет, а ему сказали, что не сегодня. – Даниэ-э-эль...   
Парень не мог встать, но протянул руки, как будто обняться – это то, что ему необходимо сию секунду. Даниэль не смог отказать: подполз коленками под спину Сону и втащил его на себя, сжал руками.   
Он всю оставшуюся жизнь спать бы не смог, окажись, что Сону сожрали потому, что Даниэль его трусливо бросил.   
\- Хорош обниматься, - помолчав, прервал дед. – Дома пообнимаетесь.   
\- Да, - спохватился Даниэль, поправляя очки пальцем. Сону жался к нему, будто до смерти боялся опять потерять. Смотрел в его лицо, изучал разбитые стекла и пластырь на лбу, и это как будто делало ему еще больнее. Даниэль никогда так не чувствовал, что их дружба – нечто большее. Они как братья. Погладив его по голове, Даниэль поторопил: - Сону, вставай. Сону, ты сможешь встать?   
\- Он сильно пьян, - прокомментировал Усок, наклонив голову.   
Даниэль тогда понял, что вся боль и огорчение, что он увидел на лице Сону тоже поэтому. Усок обратися к внуку:  
\- Помоги им, - забрал у него ружье и повесил на плечо.   
А Ки подлез под вторую руку парня и выпрямился, чертыхнувшись:  
\- Что ж такой тяжелый-то? – хотя это было объяснимо.   
Даниэль сам был не коротышка, а его друг даже немножко выше. Среди них Ки был самый худой и невысокий, и эта мысль как-то подогревала другую, раздражающую: нахер всех встречных он приглашает себе в дом, еще и помогает, на себе тащит.   
Из самого рассадника заразы тащит?  
Радовало только то, что Даниэль, видимо, в самом деле незаразный – почему бы и второму не оказаться здоровым?   
Так что, сделав брезгливое лицо, Ки взялся за мокрого парня покрепче, и втроем шагнули к выходу.   
Что до Сону, то он отлично понимал, что здесь друг ему – только Кан Даниэль, и жался и вис больше на нем, чем на Ки.   
Хозяйственный Усок попинал разваленные в магазине консервные банки, потом взгляд его упал на пачку кофейных зерен у автомата, только немножко порванную и попользованную, и двумя пальцами прихватил ее с собой.   
Ки надеялся что он, с ружьем, за их спинами бдит – ему слишком тяжело было вертеть головой. Парень, Сону, был для его комплекции совершенно убийственной ношей.   
\- Туда пошли, - развернул дед экспедицию от крыльца сельпо, махнув в противоположную сторону.   
У него-то все прекрасненько с ориентированием на местности, у старого охотника. Красный лендровер все равно вверх от этого места – так зачем возвращаться по той улице, где на них напали?   
Если бы Ки знал, как прав оказался дед, проложив новый маршрут.   
Свернуть налево собрались на следующем перекрестке. Ки почувствовал, как висящее на нем тело вдруг уперлось в землю, став в двести раз тяжелее.   
\- Ты чего? – тихо спросил у Сону Даниэль, тоже пошатнувшийся от внезапной остановки.   
Нервно сглатывая, Сону смотрел на собаку, выбежавшую с улицы, на которую они собирались свернуть. Она остановилась в двух шагах, смотрела на них, высунув язык, махала хвостом.   
\- Просто собака же, - ласково поторопил Даниэль. – Пошли. Кстати, где люди? В смысле... которые нормальные?   
Собака постояла и побежала дальше.   
Сону не стал ему рассказывать того, что знал. Что даже кур нормальных не осталось. Сону сообразил, что притворяться все еще пяным полезнее.   
Прошли параллельно той улице, на которой на них напали, и Ки снова почувствовал себя лебедем из троицы лебедь, рак и щука. Рак-Сону обоих тянул назад, а вот зачем Даниэль шагнул прямо, когда надо было поворачивать...  
\- Совсем тупой, что ли? – заругался Ки.   
Если присмотреться, с перекрестка, далеко впереди, уже видно было брошенный на обочине красный лендровер.   
\- Да, - спохватился Даниэль. – Прости.   
И развернулся.   
Куры глазели в щель под воротами, но выглядели теперь ажитированными. Квохтали громче. Сону казался испуганным, и Ки тоже было не по себе – он знал, что оставшиеся десять процентов пути самые опасные.   
Когда уже кажется, что ты все... а снизу опять постучали. Это не накручивание, не причуды нервной, как у Ки, натуры: просто он столько раз это переживал на себе.   
Но даже недоверчивый Ки мысленно перекрестился, когда Усок открыл свою дверь, загнул кресло, пропустил заскочившего на заднее сиденье Даниэля и стал помогать засовывать ноги Сону внутрь, подталкивая пацана за лодыжки.   
Внутри Даниэль весь раскорячился втаскивать шатающегося спьяну друга в салон и тянул-тянул-тянул. Отвалившись на сиденьер радостно, когда Сону придавил его сверху.   
Ки уже залез на свое место. Ребята сзади уселись.   
Улица позади (и впереди) была зловеще пуста. Если прислушаться, можно было сказать, что заткнулись даже куры.   
Ки повернул ключ зажигания и одновременно в зеркале увидел, как с той улицы, где бетонные пешеходные дорожки и проклятый дом с красными воротами, выворачивает воинственная толпа местных жителей.   
Как в учебнике истории, на иллюстрации с крстьянским восстанием, они с вилами, мотыгами и топорами.   
Интересно, по чью они душу, если ведет их женщина-подвальщица, которую Ки узнает по цветастому рисунку халата, замеченного им, пока его за ногу тянули в подполье?   
\- Омайгад, - выдыхает Даниэль. – О май...   
Мотор глохнет. Неверующий дед поминает всуе господа.   
Ки щелкает ключом, не давая машине и короткой передышки после плохого старта. Он прекрасно знает, что надо пару секунд подождать – до сих пор он всегда умел договориться со своим универсалом, именно за счет терпения – но теперь руки не слушаются его, и он напрасно хлещет свою лошадь. Старой кляче нужно время постоять, а не битье.   
А между тем зомбаки очень быстрые. Знаете примерное расстояние между фонарными столбами? Это пятьдесят метров.   
До фронта очень недовольных гостями, которые их покидают, сельского ополчения – три фонарных пролета, и расстояние стремительно сокращается.   
\- Я их припугну, - дергается открыть дверь Усок, сжимая ружьецо.   
\- Сядь, бля! – рявкает на деда Ки. Кан Даниэль пучит глаза – Ки уже материл его сукой сегодня, и это было... очень неприятно. Ки явно не такой. – Давай блядь, - сквозь зубы цедит Ки, - заводись, сучара...   
Мать твою... Почему мотор глохнет. Он не может остановить деда и прижать за шкирку к сиденью – тот открывает дверь и выпрыгивает на дорогу.   
Пакет с зернами кофе, который он приволок из сельпо, рассыпается по коврику.   
Хорошо, что Ки не трогает зажигание, просто забыл про него от ужаса – он в зеркало смотрит, как безрассудный дед щелкнул затвором ружья и прицелился.   
Он все время жалуется, что стрелять у него руки дрожат. Что глаза ослепли.   
Дородная тетка-подвальщица, которой хватало сил руками держать двух парней, шагает впереди воинства в халате и шляпке с широкими полями и высоким донцем, на завязочках, которые женщины надевают в огород на прополку, чтобы не загореть.   
С дедом, нахерачившим монтировкой ей по рукам, обидевшим ее внука, у нее персональные терки – несомтря на массу туши, она припускает бегом.   
Усок прищуривает глаз, целясь из ружья. Может, он гнал про слепоту и своего паркинсона, может, между ними остался всего один фонарный столб.   
Гремит выстрел, и подвальщица в гневе тормозит, щупая пространство над головой. Широкополой шляпки нет. Шляпку дед отстрелил вместе с завязочками.   
В воздухе вьется дымок.   
Ки снова, мысленно взмолившись, поворачивает ключ. Секунду раскачиваясь, мотор начинает неуверенно, а потом включается на стабильные обороты.   
\- Дед, быстрее! – в открытую дверь торопит Ки.   
Машина уже трогается с места, когда Усок засовывает в салон вторую ногу. Кан Даниэль, прикрывая локетм голову Сону, с визгом вжимает собственную в плечи – мужики, соратники Подвальной бабы, кидают мотыги в отъезжающий лендровер.   
Кан Даниэля обдувает ветерок серого, дождливого дня – заднее стекло над багажником осыпалось от особенно удачно брошенного сельхозинструмента.   
В багажнике прыгают бутылки – Ки на скорость не скупится. На выезде из поселка все еще посреди дороги стоят сапоги скушанного хозяина. 

Даниэль в друге души не чает. Сидит с ним в обнимку, подбородк на макушку Сону положил, смотрит, как мелькают за окном машины сосны – больше не пугающий старый лес, а, наоборот, место, которое защитит тех, кто с ним породнился, как Усок.   
Колеса красного лендровера быстро крутсятся по асфальту – он возвращается домой.   
От Сону никаких объяснений Даниэлю не нужно – он дремлет на нем, одним глазом тоже следит за соснами – просто если бы у них не получилось Сону спасти, Даниэль, правда-правда, ни одной ночи не спал бы спокойно.   
Вспоминая, как струсил и предал Сону, который кричал ему «Беги!».   
Бог с ним, с Даниэлем. Ки уже понял, что парень немножко ку-ку, как Усок (вот же старик умеет вокруг себя себе подобных собирать), но его-то живо интересует история, которую Сону расскажет, поэтому он торопится (хотя как... после пережитого его руки на руле дрожат и он хоть убей не помнит, с каким настроением вез народ в другую сторону), почти не разбирает дороги.   
Рискуя залить свечи проплывает на машине прмо по лужам, не тратя времени на ковыряние по обочинам.   
Подъезжает к дому в грязи по самую крышу.   
Детки выкатываются на зеленый газон даже весело, Даниэль (точно как в своем доме, обнаглел) тянет спасенного дружочка к скважине умыться. Включает насос (выучил уже, как колодец работает) и обливает его с головой.   
\- Холодно! – рукой защищается Сону. – Перестань, ОЧЕНЬ холодно.   
От холода Сону окончательно терзвеет, и они смеются.   
Ки нервно, как будто ему очень сильно надо, курит. Дед присоединятся, только с папиросами. У него Ки тихо спрашивает:  
\- Жить будешь?   
Усок квохтит, как те же куры, приседая на крыльцо, вызвает сознательно жалость, но улыбается бородато:  
\- Да не помру. Чо уж ты обо мне так думаешь.   
Наигравшиеся в воде дети возвращаются, и, видимо, реально протрезверший Сону на три почтительные секунды склонятся пополам перед дедом:  
\- Спасибо, - и потом, покороче, перед Ки: - И вам.   
\- Велкам, - спокойно говорит Ки. Выбрасывает окурок. – Но ужасно любопытно, как ты выжил.   
\- Да пойдемте в дом, - суетливо встает Усок. – Поесть пора, - глядит на нутопляемые охотничьи часы. - Двенадцать почти.   
На веранде Ки оглядывается:  
\- Чего? – Даниэль поймал его за руку зачем-то.   
Таращится стеклышками с трещиной. 

Пахнет жарящимся мясом – Усок вообще нежаден, у него гостеприимство ого-го, выше сосен. Для голодного молодняка он шмякнул на сковороду по жирному куску мяса, доставшегося ему щедротами парней, которых он сам воспитал такими де гостеприимными.   
Ки опять на рисово-овощной диете. Даниэль с ним несколько солидарен, кушает медленно, вдумчиво слушая своего друга.   
\- Как я узнал, - а Сону жрет радостно и быстро, засовывает мясо в рот и с полным ртом говорит: - Пвосто. Я очухався... На вестнице, - и смотрит на Даниэля.   
Тот виновато поясняет:  
\- Где я тебя бросил, когда Чонхва за мной погналась.   
Сону глотает.   
\- Да. А надо мной Гуай... Гуанлинь сидит облизывается.   
\- Мальчонка, - снова подсказывает Даниэль. – Приехал с нами в санаторий. Китаец.   
\- Вот... – продолжает Сону. – Я лежу, дышу от страха громко, а он ко мне наклоняется. Я думаю – все, капец... а он такой носом повел, как от меня пахнуло – и весь скорчился.   
Сону затачивает шмат жареного мяса, при этом жестикулируя вилкой. Ки думает, что он не похож на Даниэля – гораздо энегричнее и более прямолинейный.   
\- Гуай... Гуанлинь, значит, от меня попятился. Не понравился я ему. Невкусный... Я ж кулаки сжал, когда увидел, какой он зомбак – просто от меня вниз по леснице пополз, на коленках. Наткнулся, получается, на наш с Даниэлем пакетик с соджу, открыл бутылочку попробовать – и как швырнет ее в стенку. Так я и понял, что алкоголь им не очень. Пьяных они не едят, то есть.  
\- Поэтому ты вернулся в магазин и напился? – спросил внимательный Ки.   
А невнимательный Даниэль даже не задумался, что Чонхва за ним тоже гналась за бухим, и ей все нравилось и укусить она хотела – если не принимать во внимание, что очкастый миловидный ученик ей всегда нравился до того, что слюнки капали.   
\- Я выпил все, что там не разбили, - подтвердил Сону. – Когда я дотуда добрался, там уже погром учинили.   
\- Ну... – вяло отозвался Ки.   
Он тупо глядел, как Даниэль подсовывает Сону на тарелку риса, все еще согбенный виной пирожок – и как-то... Ки как будто наглотался каких-то колес. Столько всего невероятного произошло за последние сутки, что правдометр в нем отказал.   
\- Да все же хорошо, - утешил друга Сону, закинув руку ему на плечо.   
\- Настойки всем хватит! – горделиво вставил старик-алкаш, внимательно слушавший. – За алкопайком становись!   
Ки скорчил улыбку. 

 

\- Надо думать, как дальше жить будем, - зрил в будущее Усок. – Еда быстро закончится.   
Еще бы. Так Сону, например, жрал в молодое, перенесшее стресс тело как не в свое, закидывал тарелками.   
\- Охоти... – начал старик, а потом его прервало бибиканье с улицы, и он сменил топик на: - Вот еще гостюшки!   
Все это время с переменным успехом беспокоившийся за него, Ки быстро встал из-за стола. Стоя на крыльце, он наблюдал (но, разумеется, не слышал), как Минхо распахнул пассажирскую дверь и приказал:  
\- Сиди здесь пока, - бедной слетевшей с катушек жене.   
Минхо по траве зашагал к Ки, и Ки, встреть его в каком другом месте, при других обстоятельствах, не узнал бы. Мало было того, что Минхо приехал не на стильном Киа-седане, который водил – тачка, вставшая рядом с красным лендровером, была укуежена в говно и разбита где можно, так сам пламенный мордец предстал перед Ки мордецом ободранным и обцарапанным.   
Всю правую руку Минхо от локтя вниз закрывал грязный сползший бинт.   
Ки поглядел на изувеченную машину, в которой осталась Санни, и сказал:  
\- Я за тебя беспокоился. Наконец-то ты добрался, - несмотря на прохладу между ними, Минхо первый шагнул вперед и обнял Ки обеими руками.   
Эта дружба была очень нервной, но теплой и преданной.   
\- Идем, - позвал Ки, приглашая его в дом, ни словом не обмолвившись о Санни, запертой в машине.   
Дед поздоровался за руку, спросил:  
\- А где будущая мамаша?   
Минхо отмахнулся:  
\- В машине. Спит. Устала, - он пристально смотрел на двух живчиков, один из которых агрессивно пожирал мясо.  
Поздоровался из вежливости только Даниэль:  
\- Здравствуйте, - Минхо даже по мнению Ки был чересчур взвинчен, так что стоило ли удивляться, что его потрепанный внешний вид пугал гостей.   
Потом Даниэлю казалось, что незнакомец выше, сильнее и еще круче нравом, чем Ки, к которому он уже немножко приспособился.   
К тому же он просто агрессивный: взял и толкнул Ки в бок, обратно на крыльцо.   
\- Идем поговорим, - Минхо это сказал таким тоном, что Ки обиделся – он уже, вроде бы, отучил относиться к себе как к мальчику для битья.   
Но Минхо именно это и сделал. Вытолкнул его за дверь дома и спросил:  
\- Ки... У тебя в башке – вата?   
\- А с тобой все в порядке? – обозленно поднял глаза Ки, сбрасывая его руки. – Только приехал - и орешь...   
\- Я не ору, - обрубил Минхо. Потом подумал, сделал ядовитое лицо. – Хотя нет, меня бесит, что ты зовешь меня с беременной женой сюда, и я мчусь, а тут... Что у тебя в доме делают два зомбака? Что, Ки?!   
Ки поперхнулся, спросил:  
\- Чего?  
Минхо схватился за лоб, переживая недалекость друга, у котрого это – генное.   
\- Где ты их взял? – спросил Минхо. – Хера они тебе наговорили? – он расстраивался все больше, потом взялся разматывать свои бинты: - Смотри. Чему я научился, как отличать их от нормальных людей...   
Все его предплечье было исполосовано, и раны гноились, бинт прилипал к ним. Выглядело омерзительно – желтоватое на марле.   
\- Да ты не отворачивайся, - озверился Минхо. – Если на мне будет заживать, как на собаке – значит пристрели меня. Значит я один из них. А вот это, - он ткнул свои разбухающие царапины Ки в нос, - единственное доказательство, что у меня не ускоренный метаболизм. Что меня поцарапали, но я не инфицирован.   
В сердцах он содрал бинты и выбросил их на дощатый пол веранды.   
\- Думаешь, они оба... не люди? – нетвердо спросил Ки.   
\- Увидишь, - ответил Минхо.   
Он прошел как к себе в дом, встав перед столом, за которым все еще жрал Он Сону. Потом быстрее, чем Усок бы успел перехватить, схватил парня за волосы и вмазал лбом в столешницу, разбив тарелку.   
\- Видишь, - показал Минхо пальцем в закровивший лоб Сону. – Я прав, если все затянется через час. Если я не прав, можешь то же сделать со мной.   
С одной стороны, Ки понимал, что ему ничего нету дороже жены – поэтому он башкой об стол проверяет всех, кого не зовут «Ки» или «Ки и его дед». С другой стороны, это какой-то другой Минхо был, бешеный.   
Повернувшийся к широко раскрывшему глаза Даниэлю:  
\- А тут у нас что, - Минхо резко сорвал со лба парня многострадальный пластырь... и замер.   
Под ним обнаружилась отопревшая кожа с поднявшимися, белыми, нагноившимися краешками царапины. Даниэль никому не жаловался, но ссадина на лбу аж грела – нарывало, короче, только так, во всю.   
Минхо явно был не прав с очкариком – Даниэль нормальный – но в момент, когда неловкость слишком круто завернувшего Минхо могла вернуть ситуауцию в цивилизованное русло, оскорбившийся за удар мордой в тарелку Сону напал.   
Он толкнул Минхо в спину, они оба свалились на пол. Определенно, Он Сону знал, что с этим человеком мирно на одной территории не уживется. Либо он, либо этот мужчина, заподозривший его и треснувший лицом об стол – третьего не дано, и Сону прикладывал все возможные усилия, чтобы одолеть его в драке.   
Ки смотрел на клубок дерущихся тел сверху и, правду сказать, не знал, надо ли лезть – Минхо сам перегнул, но... почему он ничего не может с этим Он Сону сделать? Ки знал, что он очень сильный, но когда Минхо бьет, его кулак только по воздуху свистит, а парень все время, лежа под ним спиной на полу, ловко уворачивается.   
Ки все еще думал, что разум как-нибудь победит, и они прекратят то, от чего стыдно – со стола уже все свалено, еще разочек добанут в плиту – и сверу на них выльется сковорода Усока, полная жарящегося жира.   
Только Даниэль полез в самую гущу вступиться за несправедливо обижаемого друга и сильно помог Сону, оттаскивая Минхо за плечи. Сону напружинился, как змея, и закинул свои ноги Минхо на плечи – еще бы немного времени, и он этому гаду кроссовком в лицо ка-а-ак задвинет...   
Беда пришла к Сону откуда не ждали – его брючина на правом плече Минхо задралась, и Даниэль увидел.   
\- Что это? – спросил он, поймав лодыжку друга.   
На коже явно краснел заживающий, почти затянувшийся след зубов – верхних и нижних челюстей.   
Сону скатился с Минхо, который так и не смог его скрутить (еще бы... Сону был намного, нечеловечески сильнее даже нашей Пламенной харизмы), и скатал брючину на место, плюнув в сторону Кан Даниэля, ошалевшего:  
\- Заметил, блядь. Ну и кто тебя просил?


	5. Chapter 5

kimi yo... kono mama...  
you… like this..

there are gods. and there are the Gazette

 

\- Я вам наврал. И что? Что? ЧТО??? – все стояли, Сону один сидел на полу со своей ногой, которую поглаживал по штанине. – Я очухался, когда Гуай... Гуанлинь в меня зубы выпустил. И ЧТО МНЕ ТЕПЕРЬ ДЕЛАТЬ???  
Ки уже говорил, что ему любое открытие – нормально. И раньше-то сложно было его расстроить, потому что он всегда готов к худшему, а теперь и подавно любые новости не вызывают никакой эмоциональной реакции, он просто думает:  
\- Так алкоголь не помогает? Ты и об этом соврал?   
\- Да, - сказал Сону. – Хотелось жрать. Алкоголь калорийный. Даниэль сбежал, я думал, укушу кого-нибудь там, но там... уже некого кусать. Даже кур.   
Помянутый Даниэль, как рыба, шевелил губами, ловил ими водух.   
\- То есть кто-то и кур перекусал? – как будто Ки выделили роль споукмена – или ему было важнее остальных вникнуть в суть, чтобы самому себе не казаться ку-ку. – А что, своих тебе... не хочется? – медленно выразился. – Невкусно?   
Сону наклонил голову и втянул носом воздух рядом с коленкой Даниэля. Наверно, к себе прислушивался, после нетвердо прояснив:  
\- Что вы пахнете, даже та собака почуяла... Кто-то пахнет приятно, кто-то... очень, очень приятно.   
Даниэль нервно сделал шажочек назад, когда Сону снова нюхнул его, выделяя свреди прочих.   
\- С ним надо заканчивать, - никто и остановить не успел, когда внезапно Минхо схватил ружье и с ним пошел на Сону.   
Этот же заразный шкет ему, уставшему, не спавшему, раздраженному, напинал в грудь по самое не хочу. У Минхо был свой мстительный резон наставить ружье ему в голову.   
Ки как-то испугался, глядя на то, как он плотно обнял приклад – точно собирался прикончить пацана. Усок тоже полез в гущу, морщинистой рукой схватив и опустив приклад, чтобы он не целился в живот Даниэля, который по инерции встал перед Сону, закрыв его собой.   
Выглядывая из-за жопки Кан Даниэля, Сону огрызался:  
\- Давай пристрели меня! Я ж вас всех перекусал? Как понюхал – сразу перекусал! Правильно, да? – чего ему терять-то?   
Почти повезло всех обдурить. Ключевое слово – почти.  
А Даниэль не даст его в обиду чужим людям. Просто потому что. Даже если Сону окончательно озомбеет, кто будет о нем заботиться, если не лучший друг?   
Жопка раставившего руки Даниэля переступала туда-сюда, закрывая Сону, который норовил вылезть слева или справа, чтобы погавкать:  
\- Я вон мясом наелся вообще-то! – кивнул на стол. - Но кто из вас спросил? Чего мне надо вообще?   
С другой стороны Минхо рвался из рук Ки и его деда с рычанием:  
\- Дайте я его пристрелю!   
\- Я никого не куса-а-ал! – в потолок орал Сону. – Я никого не буду куса-а-ать! Просто кормите меня-я-я!  
\- Не убивайте его, пожалуйста, - и Даниэль вторил причитаниями.   
Он тоже сполз на пол, закрывая драгоценного друга своим телом (прижавшись к нему).   
Усок хмурился, глядя на детей – нехорошо это. Ки вырвал ружье из рук Минхо, положил его на стол:  
\- Сону может быть полезным, - главное было довод привести.   
Стеклышки канданиэлевских очков, глядящие на него умоляюще, вообще ни при чем.   
Всем остальным Ки пояснил:  
\- Он один может стопроцентно отличить зомби от человека.   
С этим было не поспорить. Сону вцепился в Даниэля, но немножко обрадовался – кажется, все в его пользу складыватся.   
«Или нет», - подумал Сону, оказавшись в гараже связанным веревками с ржавым железным столбом, служившим опорой одного из углов. 

 

У деда одна из стен гаража полностью отводилась под венички сушеных трав. Весь дом заваривал чай из очередного веничка, пока он не заканчивался, и тогда дед приносил из гаража свеженький.   
Сону лежал головой на пыльных досках, которые еще сохраняли запах бензина и масла когда-то стоявшией здесь машины, и злобным взглядом следил за охотничьими ботами (снизу резина – сверху синтепоновые борты цвета осеннего хаки) Усока, который внимательно высматривал среди веников какой-то особенный.   
Он обрадовался, когда нашел:  
\- Вот! Птичья гречишка – самое оно. Укрепляет, останавливает кровь... Еще что-то... А, да! Подавляет голод и лечит желудочно-кишечные.   
Сону забылся от скуки и нечаянно показал, что внимательно слушает. А дед любил, когда его слушают, особенно молодняк. Дед никогда не относился ни к кому несправедливо, не осуждал, сильным не кланялся, а беспомощного не унижал... Даже зомби.   
Усок показывал веничек ссохшейся, серой травки, какой-то чешуйчатой.   
\- Вот. Как только ее ни зовут – спорыш, куроед...   
«Как-как?» - мигнул Сону.   
\- Везде растет, - рассказал дед. Махнул рукой из гаража, на лужайку перед домом. – Топтун еще зовется. Любит возле тропок расти.   
Когда дед выходил мимио него, Сону клацнул зубами вблизи синтепона над галошей, но Усок даже внимания не обратил.   
Сону еще сильнее расстроился. Прилег обратно на доски, стал грустными глазами смотреть из гаража на полянку перед домом, посреди которой стоял красный лендровер и вторая машина, которая убитая.   
Наверно, несправедливо теперь говорить, что она поросла «травой». Не безымянная трава вымочила вчера Ки кроссовки, когда он шел по ней – Сону присмотрелся и понял, что зеленый густой ковер образует дедовская травка-топтун, змеящаяся и чешуйчатая.   
От той стороны лужайки, которая примыкает к дороге «в город», травка растет повсюду, вплоть до дверей гаража, возле которых лежит связанный скучающий Сону, рассматривающий промокающий от закапавшего дождика двор, как горизонт скрылся в водянистых тучах и сузился.   
Опять хочется есть. Сону в нос тыкается побег чешуйчатого топтуна, заползшего расти прямо в гараж, потому что оно – сорняк, и где прижиться куроеду никто не указ. Тоскливый Сону откусывает вершинку, уныло жует... и трава внезапно приятная, сочная, покрытая дождем.   
Но, разумеется, не сытная.

 

Дед весь пошел радостными пузырями. Всем по триста раз похвастался, что с появлением женщины в доме совсем другая атмосфера, чем засмущал Санни и привел в негодование Ки, который безуспешно доказывал Усоку, что является любимцем слабого пола.   
А почему до сих пор не женат? Потому что Ки разборчив в связях.   
\- Это правда, - заявил Минхо, грубовато приобняв друга. Он уже бывал в гостях у деда, и в доме воспринимался вторым внуком, ни больше ни меньше. – Кибом у нас может покорить любую женщину и любого мужчину, но никто его не интересует.   
Кан Даниэль прислуживал за столом что-то вроде официанта, самого младшего в доме, и поднял глаза, когда Ки еще сильнее возмутился на Минхо, развязавшего язык после нескольких стопочек. Ки. Кибом – значит, вот от какого имени его сократили.   
В ход снова пошли яйца, потому что мяса Санни не хотела, а дед ради нее готов был расшибиться, как скорлупа, которую он колол об сковороду, поразив Ки – смог же разочек не в сале нажарить, предатель.   
Даниэль должен был поставить тарелку перед Санни, но засмотрелся на Ки и завис. Беременная красивая жена Минхо заставляла его смущаться, и они разговаривали, как в плохом фильме про высший свет:  
\- Извините, - тихо попросила Санни, заметив, что парень держит тарелку над столом, но не ставит.   
Он взяла ее сама.   
\- Извините, - почти в ту же секунду сказал Даниэль.   
Минхо отметился не первым хмурым взглядом в него.   
Под конец обеда старик вскочил, принес с плиты чайничек:  
\- Вот. Ромашечка для мамаши, - и улыбнулся, как будто в Санни его собственный внук спит и подрастает.   
Впрочем, зная Усока – ему разница невелика, свои или нет. Он уже подозревает, что Кибом – последняя веточка их рода, прекрасная, как пустоцвет.   
\- С пустырничком? – радостно восклицает Санни.   
\- Немножко, - кивает дед.   
\- Наркоманка, - обзывает жену Минхо.   
\- А вот это, - второй чайничек дед передает Даниэлю, - товарищу отнеси, - и ко всем обращается: - Смотрите не перепутайте! Беременной и этого чайника ни в коем случае не наливать.   
С нерешительным лицом Даниэль перебегает двор под моросящим дождем. Перед ним Сону прикидывается, что спит, свернувшись на полу гаража.   
\- Прости меня, - трогает его плечо Даниэль, поставив чайник на доски. – Это все из-за меня, и я тебя никогда не брошу.   
Из-за дождя температура упала, стало так сыро – больше всего Сону хотелось, чтобы Даниэль прилег позади него, теплый, погрел собой, но он ушел.   
Чайник остался. Сону поднялся, поглядел на него. Потом поднял и припал к носику, выдулив около трети.   
Горький настой заполнил желудок, но Сону, улегшемуся обратно, обняв руками живот, хотелось только одного.   
Жрать, жрать и еще раз жрать.   
\- Поднимайтесь, - Ки рукой махнул по лестнице, на чердак. Минхо со своей женой стояли перед ним, Санни зевала ему в плечо, поглаживала живот. Ей надо было прилечь. – Уступаю свою кровать.   
Минхо благодарно хлопнул Ки в плечо – он тоже выглядел так себе, квёленькой походкой поднимался на чердак.   
Санни свернулась на кровати, укрылась одеялом Ки – бессонная ночь в машине измотала и ее, и Минхо.   
\- Поспи, - позвала она, похлопав кровать.   
\- Нет, - отказался Минхо.   
Он все еще ни грамма не верил этим детям. Один из них признался, что заражен, а второй просто подозрительный, потому что тихий.   
Дед тоже уполз передохнуть, так что Ки остался на одном диване с Даниэлем, который, немножко посоображав, пересел на пол:  
\- Если можно, я буду спать здесь.   
\- Где хочешь, - отмахнулся Ки, поднимаясь.   
Прикольно будет спать на диване, когда в двух шагах от него, на полу, Даниэль. И Ки вот реально был не такой человек, чтобы, когда его интуиция говорила ему, что смазливый очкарик – просто дурачок, а не зомби, расслабился бы и не принял мер безопасности.   
На чердаке под подушкой остался телефон Ки, который нужен был ему просто чтобы избежать Даниэля. Ки хотел его забрать, но только открыл дверь и закрыл ее обратно.   
Вымотанный Минхо спал сидя, прижавшись к кровати – заснул, охраняя жену от них, которым не верил.   
И был прав.   
Когда Ки спустился обратно вниз, Даниэля не было.   
\- Я буду спать с тобой, - сказал он, укладываясь за спину Сону, на пол гаража.   
\- Твое место и есть рядом со мной, - ревниво проговорил Сону. – А не с ними.   
Завел себе друзей, надо же. Даниэль за спиной грел, его перекинутая через Сону рука утешала почти как надо. Сону сжал его пальцы своими:  
\- Спи, - но одновременно это было ТАК трудно. 

 

\- Куда ты собрался? – спросил Ки у выносящего верблюжье одеяло из дома Даниэля.   
\- Спать, - вызывающе смотрели треснувшие стеклышки.   
Ки схватил за руку:  
\- Он тебя покусает, - и это было странновато.   
Даниэль смотрел на него сверху вниз пристально. Его смазливое личико до старости будет убавлять ему возраст. На него легко засмотреться – такое щенячье. Легко не заметить, что парнишка не щуплый, не мускулистый, а что-то посущественне. Ки только сейчас заметил, когда увидел Даниэля в майке, что он от природы ширококостный и должен быть сильным.   
Стало неловко. Рядом с ним, все еще в той же зеленой рубашке с закатанными рукавами (несвежей уже, надо признать), заправленной за пояс джинсов, Ки был чистое искусство.   
Искусство – этого у него не отнять, на него Даниэль засматривался: тонкие красивые руки, длинные пальцы, вся хрупкая фигура Ки выдавали, что физически он очень-очень слабо связан с материальным миром. Еда, к которой он равнодушен, люди, которых он не любит – вместо этого мечтательный Кибом рисует пальцем на стекле, рассматривает сосны, когда стоит с сигаретой. Сосны он очень хорошо чувствует, он весь – в мире в своей голове.   
Печальный и красивый.   
Даниэля щекотало и манило, как соджу, соблазняло. Правда было похоже – в доме в лесу с глаз содрали повязку, и поглощать новые эмоции, как пить, было опасно, но он определенно не остановился бы.   
Будь Ки чуточку менее строг к нему, не таким недоступным.   
\- Он связан, - тихо напомнил Даниэль, взяв Ки за руку.   
Снял с себя и осторожно опустил.   
И вышел. 

 

Сону кормили часов в шесть – рисом. Даниэль сказал, что Усок сказал, что мясо придется экономить.   
Надо было понимать, сколь неудовлетворен остался ужином Сону.   
В девять он уже изнывал от голода, стонал и корчился на своей подстилке перед Даниэлем, который действительно пришел к нему: притащил и себе соломы, уселся на нее, укрылся верблюжим одеялом и о чем-то глубоко задумался, глядя из гаража.   
\- Чертовы веревки, - жаловался Сону.   
«Жрать хочу», - сурдопереводил мысленный голос. Глупо было признаваться Даниэлю, что все мысли Сону только о еде, а лежать смирно он не мог, в животе сосали как будто трехметровые глисты. Так что выглядело правдоподобно: плохие охотники на зомбей связали верхнюю часть его тела, оставив только ручки по локоть, шевелить под животом – натурального велоцераптора из него сделали, уроды.   
\- На что ты смотришь? – ревниво спросил Сону, прекрасно зная ответ.   
«На кого» - Даниэль всегда был весь его, пить, развлекаться и нехорошо шалить, а теперь глаз не сводит с внука старика. Сону поерзал на месте и выглянул, сколько позволяла собачья веревка, из гаража, и точно: на крыльце он и сидел, светил огоньком сигареты, меланхолик.   
Вот Сону бы его куснул разочек – на два там не хватит никак.   
Но веревка. Вместо кровожадненькой гримаски, Сону сделал лыбу, похлопав место рядом с собой:  
\- Иди сюда. Иди-иди, - Даниэль посмотрел на него недоверчиво, и Сону-весельчак подколол: - Обниму тебя, грустняшку.   
Надув губы, Даниэль вместе с одеялом пересел к противоположно стене, укрыв коленки свои и Сону. Или с ним было по-своему уютно, или Ки на крыльце пропал из поля зрения, но будущее Даниэля внезапно расширилось от узкой дырки, похожей на анус, и в нем даже появлись горизонты.   
\- Что же мы будем делать? Я имею в виду, дальше, - Даниэль так ждал ответа.   
Сону осторожно прилег головой на его плечо, повозился, вытягивая ноги, а потом вкрадчиво внес мысль:  
\- Развяжи меня. Мы убежим.   
\- Я не побегу, - отказался Даниэль, и по шокированной паузе понял, что Сону очень сильно его не понял. Он исправился: - Я не пойду в лес. Ты понятия не имеешь, как там... страшно.   
Сону теперь, с плеча, смотрел в лоб, посреди которого алела царапина, с которой днем Минхо оторвал пластырь.   
\- У-у-у, бедняжечка моя, - ручками велоцераптора приобнял дружочка, сколько получилось, за пояс. – Настрадался.   
\- Хё-ё-ён, - Даниэль понял, что над ним прикалываются, и фальшиво распустил нюни.   
Поржать он любил. Это едва ли не лучшее, что можно с Даниэлем делать – от смеха он начинает мило щуриться и моргать-моргать-моргать, как будто ему что-то в глаз попало.  
Щеночек же.   
Сону притерся к другу еще посильнее, окунулся лицом в тепло на его шее – так можно было заметить лямку майки, надетой на нем под охотничьей матерчатой курткой.   
Даниэль – это коричневые родинки, природный слой жирка – тонкий, совсем его не портящий, но не многим он дан, чтобы быть таким вкусненьким пирожочком.   
Он теплый, он вкусно пахнет.   
Ах, как вкусно пахнет для Сону кожа Кан Даниэля, лучшего, верного друга. Сону медленно толкает его своим связанным телом к стене, старается громко при этом не дышать, чтобы не вспугнуть.   
Сону водит носом по его шее, и Даниэль смущатся:  
\- Ты чего? – морг-морг-морг.   
Щеночек. Трет шею пальцами там, где Сону влажно надышал на кожу.   
Сону отчаянно нужны руки, а не ручонки-цапалки динозавра, чтобы сдвинуть с плеча Даниэля куртку и, возможно, лямку майки. Но чего нет... Настойчиво, но нежно он обнюхивает его ухо, и по телу Сону раскатывается волна жара: он буквально слышит кровь, которая бежит под чужой кожей.   
Он теплая, как молоко, и красна, как даже цветы не бывают. Но каждый его шорох на подстилке настораживает Даниэля:  
\- Сону? Что ты делаешь...   
Сону его... поцеловал? Или нет? Он губами сжал кожу на косточке, на челюсти – пососал и выпустил.  
Даниэль не знал, как к этому относиться – проказы Сону иногда отдавали натуральной гомосятиной, но он почему-то был уверен, что Он Сону не пидар – пока не заметил, как на него смотрят.   
Полными желания глазами. В зрачках Сону оно выливается через край.   
\- Хён, не надо, - почему-то шепотом уговаривает подождать и остыть Даниэль.   
Сону придавливает его собой сверху и настырно лезет полизать шею. Он своей головой толкает голову Даниэля, чтобы показывал ему шею с обеих сторон – чем больше Сону пробует, нем круче ему становится.   
Он нежно обкусал и насосал синяков только на шее – а Кан Даниэль весь лежит под ним, еще нетроганный.   
Сону особенно нравится прихватывать упругую кожу зубами, ласково, не делая слишком уж больно...  
Сну клянется, что не укусит Даниэля, просто... заткнет голод его запахом и сладким самообманом, что его зубы не просто сокальзывают всякий раз с парной кожи, а он их в нее...  
\- Я закричу, Сону, - предупреждает Даниэль. – Очнись!  
Он угощает Сону пощечиной, чтобы пришел в себя, но себе же делает хуже – ему прикусывают кожу за ухом и похоже на то, что у Сону тоже ультиматум: Даниэль не дергается, и ему не сделают больно.   
В конце концов, что-то всегда влекло Сону к этому особенному человеку. Его щенячьи повадки. Ревность к людям, которые нравятся Даниэлю.   
Сону думает, что будет круто укусить его в этот раз за губу – надо же сделать, чтобы ему понравилось, чтобы он лежал... смирно.   
\- Я тебя люблю, - невнимательно бросает Сону, прежде чем накинуться на рот Даниэля.   
И это действительно хорошо. Даниэль мычит.   
И внезапно сталкивает Сону с себя – не достаточно ли он дал другу времени очухаться и вытерпел облизываний – и на коленках, как есть, вылетает из гаража. Руками в сырую траву-топтун.  
Сидевший на крыльце с сигаретой Ки подумал, что это очень интересно: верхняя половина Кан Даниэля вылезла из гаража на руках и через секунду с коротким «А-а» скрылась в нем обратно.   
Сону просто сдернул Даниэля ручками-велоцерапторами за ноги назад. Даниэль никогда не знал, что в Он Сону столько бычьей силищи, что он до побеления сжимает кулаки, но не может приподнять руки, которые тот держит прижатыми к подстилке из соломы.   
Даниэль брыкается ногами.   
У Ки я этим парнем явно какие-то проблемы – иначе зачем он настолько на него обижен, что не вынимает сигарету из губ и не тушит, направляясь с ружьем к гаражу.   
У Ки явно проблемы. И ревность. Он издалека пораженно-театрально говорит:  
\- Обалдеть, - когда видит трепыхающегося в расстегнутой куртке, с задранной до самого горла майкой под своим целущим любовничком Кан Даниэля.   
Так вот почему он собой его защищал.   
Юные гормоны трахаются на свежем воздухе, и Ки до этой мерзости нет совершенно никакого дела, так что он забрасывает ружье на плечо, удаляясь.   
Совершенно замученный борьбой голос Даниэля зовет его:  
\- КИ! Помоги! – в голосе пронзительное отчаяние.   
Мозг Ки через ревность отчаянно сигналит: Даниэля там, прости господи, собираются жрать, и сделай же уже что-нибудь.   
А то единственного человека, который тебя заинтересовал – сгрызет его же друг.   
Ки выбрасывает сигарету и назад.   
\- Быстро разлепились, - говорит он, приставив ружье к голове Сону.   
Видимо, чтобы не разочароваться до смерти, если вдруг что, процентов десять он оставил Кан Даниэлю не верить, этому его отчаянному голосу.   
Сону приставляют ствол охотничьего карабина к башке уже второй раз за день, и ему это слегка надоело – он только что прокопал себе через одежду путь до даниэлевского животика. Но лапки велоцераптора... Он бодает ружейный ствол, и тот возвращается на место с многозначительным щелчком.  
\- Я сказал, - поторопляет Ки.   
Лежащий на спине Даниэль вообще бледный. Сону переступает коленками через его тело, освобождая от себя, и Даниэль, как жертва насилия, резво становится на ноги рядом с Ки, стагивая пальцами куртку на груди.   
\- Он тебя укусил? – холодно спрашивает Ки.   
Ствол ружья направлен ровнехонько Сону в лоб.


	6. Chapter 6

Хотел даже не делиться - слишком прекрасненько

 

\- Куда он тебя укусил?   
Под льдищем в голосе Ки прятал беспокойство – и Даниэль его слышал, но помогало мало. Оно было как спичечка, горящая в бескрайней степи раздражения и злобы Кибома.   
Его ревность и вовсе нагоняла ужас – Ки грубо повернул голову Даниэля, выставив покрасневшую шею со следами зубов Сону под свет. Его бесило, что младший только себе под ноги смотрит. Сам наворотил, а теперь смущается на Ки глаза поднять?  
\- Он не кусал... – выронил Даниэль. Красные пятна губ и пальцев, как сыпь, облепившие не только шею, но и грудь, утекая под вырез майки, нуждались в каком-нибудь объяснении. – Он облизывал меня...   
Это была правда. Даниэль трогал пальцами шею и чувствовал подсохшие слюни. И немножко не мог заставить себя забыть жар от тела поехавшего Сону. Он был как животное, невероятно сильный. Он даже был нежным, пока Даниэль не ударил его. А потом он был грубым, и побывший объектом гастрономическо-сексуального вожделения Даниэль получил моральную травму от того, что трепет в его собственном теле не погасал.   
Это было как удар кувалдой по голове для свежеиспеченного охотника за эмоциями.   
Показалось, что Ки ударит за такой ответ. Мысленно Даниэль зажмурился – он бы сам себя ударил за такой классный образ шлюхи.   
\- Не рассказывай никому, - в затылок умолял Даниэль, шагая вглубь спящего дома.   
\- А что, стыдно? – развернулся Ки.   
\- Больше, чем когда ты так на меня смотришь? – вот же появлялось противоречие в треснувших канданиэлевских стеклышках на ровном месте.   
Ки быстренько пришел в себя, как будто вылил сам на себя ковш воды. Ему плевать:  
\- Я никак на тебя не смотрю, - ему совершенно плевать, так всегда было и так всегда будет. – Ложись спать, а про него... – Ки неопределенно кивнул куда-то и сделал ироничное лицо: - никто, разумеется, сам не догадается.   
Сону дважды за день приставили карабин к башке. И один раз смачно им ударили, опять-таки по башке – Ки попрощался напоследок, уводя за собой икающего от стресса Даниэля.   
Сидя на соломе, Сону пальцем стирал бежавшую по виску кровь и злобно обсасывал ее с пальцев, пока она не перестала. Ничего, зато Сону знает теперь, где правильно сделать безразличному Ки неприятнее всего.   
Какие их отношения связывают с Даниэлем.   
Сону нахмурился, когда мыслительный процесс переключился на друга. Он не хотел о нем думать. Он не знал, что ему за эту выходку будет – он до усрачки напугал Даниэля.   
Укусил бы он его или нет?   
Сону хмурился. 

 

\- Я бы тебя не укусил, - мрачно оповестил Сону, уставившись в коленки. – Не понял что ли, что тебя я не укусил бы никогда в жизни?   
Даниэль осторожно поставил тарелку на доски и ногой пнул к нему. Он сам заставил Ки молчать про вчерашнее, поэтому пришлось идити в гараж с миской риса – никто другой желанием не горел.   
Осторожность, с которой Даниэль ходил вокруг него, не была следствием страха снова оказаться растянутым по рукам и ногам порционным куском человечины – больше раздражало вранье Сону, которое тот преподносил так уверенно.   
\- Я тебя люблю. Кусать не буду – я себя контролирую, понимаешь? – глаза Сону преследовали Даниэля, сохраняя затаенный недовольный блеск в самой глубине себя.   
\- Я верю, - неискренне согласился Даниэль, забирая вмиг опустевшую тарелку и заменяя на очередной чайничек с травой.   
\- Я просто... ебнулся вчера чуть-чуть, - Сону стал чуточку более правдивым, тон его голоса стал покаянным, в нем проскользнула хрипотца трудного раскаяния. – Прости меня?   
Даниэль легко выдержал взгляд глаза в глаза, но собрал посуду на поднос и ушел, пропав из виду.   
Его белые кроссовки тонули в траве, поднявшейся после дождя. К слову – распогодилось, светило солнце, было жарко и душно.   
Под свист безымянных птиц к Сону пришло осознание, что он очень сильно проебался. От голода он был постоянно злой, а равнодушие Даниэля, отвернувшегося от него к этому своему Ки, делало его просто опасным.   
Сону дернулся всем телом, пробуя порвать веревку. 

 

\- Что будем делать? – спросил Усок завтракающих.   
У него была одна забота – еда, но у детей, видимо, другая.   
\- Твоя машина на ходу? – зевая, спросил Ки у Минхо.   
Он очень сильно не выспался, и этой ночью его не хлопки дверей пугали и скрип половиц, не призрачная зомби-угроза, а собственной персоной Кан Даниэль, с которым Ки вынужденно делил диванное спальное место.   
Побродив под дождиком до часу ночи (он нарочно проходился перед гаражом, помахивая ружьем - из темноты на него густо рычали), Ки вернулся в дом и с сознательным желанием «спать» пристроился на краешке разложенного дивана, подальше от Даниэля.   
Повозился. Случайно (наверно) повернувшись к нему лицом. Потерпел немножко, потом шепотом спросил:  
\- Зачем ты на меня смотришь?   
\- Я без очков, - напомнил Даниэль, тоже шепча. – Как думаешь, много ли я могу разглядеть?   
Ки весело рассмеялся, ничего не смог с собой сделать. Очкарики смешные, и он это знает как никто другой. Рядом захихикал Даниэль:  
\- Ты ведь тоже близорукий, да? Ты носишь линзы? Я заметил, как ты их поправляешь.   
«Лучше бы ты заметил, когда твой друг намылился тебя съесть», - подумал Ки.   
Даниэль оказался очень смешливым и болтливым, что надо было говорить шёпотом его нисколько не останавливало. Он спросил:  
\- На твоем кольце – медитирующий слоник? – Ки упирался в скулу двумя пальцами, и серебряное кольцо на указательном было хорошо видно.   
Как оригинально, что им так смешно друг с друга – Даниэль посчитал слоника (не просто слоника, впрочем, вся соль в том, что он медитирует) супернеобычным и характерным украшением. А его щенячья искренняя интонация неизменно забавляла Ки, так что он и в этот раз потрясся от скрываемого смеха.   
А между прочим Даниэль, кажется, говорил, что без очков ничего не видит.   
\- Это подарок, - рассказал Ки. – Очень дорогого человека.   
Он перестал смеяться, та самая неподвижная аура в мгновение образовалась вокруг него. Даниэль своей рукой протянулся через диван, чтобы взять и рассмотреть поближе, поднести к глазам. Он серьезно сказал:  
\- Хорошо. Подарки от особенных людей надо носить с собой... или на себе, чтобы не забывать, какие они особенные.   
Ки вымучил улыбку, глядя из темноты, как Даниэль приподнимает палец, на котором надето кольцо, своим указательным. Потом отобрал все и резко сел, не показывая лица:  
\- Пойду покурю, - его вечная отмазка.   
Какая-то чертова гравитация тянула к этому человеку, глаза которого в миг залило водой, стоило Даниэлю сказать... да что он такого особенного сказал? Насколько же тяжело Ки притворяться нормальным, когда так легко его поранить глупой фразой.   
\- Ки, - осторожным шепотом Даниэль в темноте пытался понять, он еще в доме или уже вышел. – Кибом... Я что-то не то сказал? Не плачь.   
Одним словом, Ки показал себя во всей красе ночью. Как всегда он ничего не сказал, ни в чем не признался и молча ревел просто потому, что скопилось (организм требовал). Он думал, что так себе произвел впечатление, но Даниэль сидел рядом на крыльце и сильно эманировал добротой и жалостью.   
В ночной темноте свершилось тайное таинство, о котором никто не должен был знать: Ки подружился со щеночком, и ни десять лет разницы в возрасте, ни стены равнодушия уже не мешали хотеть и действительно быть рядом. Умывшийся Даниэль складывал оба одеяла и диван, улыбаясь Ки.   
Тот ответил – рассеянно, мягко – застегивая рубашку, свежую, синюю.   
Вопрос о машине расстроил Минхо, он сделал ироничную мину, пошутив:  
\- Будет невероятно, если она проедет еще километров сто.   
\- Так, - подытожил Ки. – Твоя на ладан дышит, моя заводится через раз – случись что, все вместе из этого места мы выбраться не сможем.   
\- И еда, - вставил Усок. – Еда заканчивается.   
Даниэль, сидящий за столом молча (вдвоем с женой Минхо), посмотрел на Ки с улыбкой – а он решительный. Тонкий-претонкий, плачет по ночам, но когда надо делать – делает и не боится. Или, правильнее, боится, но делает – Даниэль отлично помнит, как в него пальнули из ружья, когда он вылез из леса.   
\- Я считаю, - заявил Ки, - необходимо еще раз посетить посёлок.   
\- Ох ты ж ёлки... – встал дед.   
Куда-то заторопился, метнулся сюда и туда.   
\- Дед, - остановил Ки, - твоя монтировка тебе не нужна. Поедем я, Минхо и Сону.   
«Что?» - вылупился через стол Даниэль, но ответа ни у кого получить не смог. Минхо отвернулся от него, и Даниэль только одного не мог понять – когда они успели сговориться. Он же все утро держался возле Ки.   
На самом деле, все было проще простого, Минхо попался Ки в туалете и очень быстро согласился на такой расклад, что с его женой останутся дед и Даниэль. Вот в пределах гипотетической досягаемости Сону он бы ее никогда не оставил, а взять зомбака я собой – да пожалуйста.   
Минхо даже кое о чем догадался:  
\- А его не жалко будет там потерять, да?  
Ки пожал плечами:  
\- Специально подстраивать я, конечно, не буду. Но если такое произойдет, сильно не расстроюсь.   
Вообще ни капельки. К херам Он Сону, который мешается, как шестерка между двух тузов.   
\- Просто для Сону там безопасно же, - объяснял Ки всем (кому-то одному особенному). – Он просто принесет нам некоторые вещи, которые нам нужны.   
«Ложь», - думал Даниэль. Почему все пытаются его обмануть? Неужели Ки нисколько не лучше Сону?   
Дед переживал больше всех. Быть отстраненным от дел было для него хуже, чем все остальное, что можно придумать. Он убирал со стола и мыл посуду, охая – разумеется, Минхо в сто раз крепче и сильнее, чем его старческое тело. Пришел Минхо – деду настало время посидеть в запасе. Вот только глупые они оба, и без усоковской соображалки справятся ли?  
\- Не скажешь мне ничего? – спросил Ки, выходя на крыльцо одетым в комбинезон – для ремонта машины ему нужно было много карманов, поэтому он переоделся. – Не попрощаешься?  
\- Пока, - Даниэль облизал губу быстро, как ящерица.   
\- И все? Где «будь осторожнее»?  
\- Будь... – выжал Даниэль, - осторожнее с ружьем. Если оно случайно выстрелит в Сону, много чего может случиться.  
\- Как ты достал со своим Сону, - глядя в глаза, сказал Ки. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты о нем думал. Или или, понимаешь?   
Даниэль понимал только то, что после разочарования не остается ничего, только желание сохранить дистанцию – и лучше всего самому зарыться в сыру землю, чтобы его не трогали. Вчера Сону непонятно что хотел с ним сделать, а Ки почти в открытую показал свою ревность и запустил план, как от Сону избавиться. Даниэль равноодинаково хотел скрыться от обоих в норке, но вынужден был... что-то сделать для Сону в последний раз.   
\- Ки! – внезапно позвал Минхо.   
Он пошел в гараж за живым зомбощитом, вот только там его ждал сюрпрайз в виде кучки нагрызенной, как мышами, пеньки. И Он Сону стоял на коленках, доделывая мышиную работу передними зубами – у него ловко получалось грызть веревку, проблема была только в том, как посильнее нагнуть шею к груди.   
Когда Минхо вошел в гараж, Сону чуточку осталось перегрызть, чтобы верхняя часть веревки, держащая его привязанным к столбу, оторвалась. Появление выкатившего глаза Минхо заставило Сону ускориться – он равнулся так, на недогрызенном, и внезапно получилось.   
Перетертая веревка лопнула, Сону вылетел из гаража очень мощно и припустил по зеленой траве в сторону леса, дергая плечами, чтобы освободиться от остатков веревки, делавшей из него велоцераптора с ручонками-хапалками.   
Не представляете, как без рук страдает равновесие. Одного толчка в спину хватит...  
\- Стоять, зомбёныш! – злятся сзади за побег.   
Это Минхо. А из Сону обреченно вырывается:  
\- Блядь! – и покатились кувырком.   
Откуда бежал Даниэль, непонятно как оказавшийся за спиной, Сону сказать не может. Зато дальше все получилось очень по-даниэлевски (ака «с таким везеньем врагов не надо»): он дернул Сону за ворот школьного пиджака, но при этом поскользнулся и выехал своми ногами под чужие, как автоподножка. Боясь на него наступить, Сону кувыркнулся через Даниэля... а земля внезапно пошла круто вниз.   
Поэтому Даниэль так сильно напугал Ки в ту ночь. Он появился из ниоткуда под сосной – человека, влезающего по склону холма не видно, настолько он крутой.   
В общем, Даниэль пристал к Сону, как собачья лепеха, и под холм покатились вместе. При этом Сону видел впереди пеньки от срубленных стволов и думал, что ему-то в зомбьей ипостаси хрен что сделается, а Даниэль богу душу отдаст, если ребрами об них тормознет.   
\- Ептвоюмать, - сквозь зубы выпустил Сону прошибивший его до изнанки заряд боли, когда его тело аж подпрыгнуло от встречи с пеньком – этаким буфером он побыл ради Даниэля.   
Который улегся на нем сверху вряд ли сознательно. Его волосы упали на лицо. Он сказал:  
\- Беги. Они хотят от тебя избавиться.   
Сону почти даже посмеялся:  
\- Тогда зачем ты меня сбил? Я бы уже убежал, если бы не ты, - незаметненько обняв Даниэля за пояс. – Ты ведь подумал об этом, когда побежал за мной?   
\- Нет, - снова насмешил Даниэль, и Сону так и знал.   
Многие люди страдают от недостатка мотивации, а Сону по жизни похлеще всяких мотиваций гонит одна вещь, и имя ей тупое, рогатое упрямство.   
Сегодня он убежден, что у него какие-то чувства. Что ревность.   
\- Я тебя с ними не оставлю, - обещает он. – Буду защищать.   
Даниэль хотел спросить, не ку-ку ли он, но его мощно заткнул поцелуй в лоб. Сверху сбежались все, кто мог, и он полз вверх по склону. Иногда так тяжело полз, что хватался пальцами за белый мох и поглядывал сбоку на Сону, который несколько раз подавал руку, как джентльмен.   
Что ж. Сону пиздец как облажался недавно, но у него есть все шансы все поправить – надо просто стать человеком, который нравится Даниэлю: благородным, великодушным... носящим колючий венец.   
Когда Сону спрашивают, где он поедет – в багажнике в форме стручка или все-таки как человек, на заднем сиденье – он отвечает:  
\- Я буду вести себя тихо, - и покорно влазит на диван, втягивает внутрь машины свои длинные ноги.   
Промискуюс гёрл Даниэль провожает глазами красный лендровер, пока он не скрывается за ветками. 

 

Где автосервис – это они прекрасно нагуглили. Действовали быстро, как бандиты. Сону реально нужен был им войти в помещение магазина первым и посто выйти обратно, если там чисто. Если нет – может общаться с соплеменниками как ему заблагорассудится.  
Сону отчетливо чувствовал пренебрежение к своей персоне. Пренебрежение не уставали густо демонстрировать.   
Минхо присмотрел себе еще одну Киа – квадратную Киа Соул – но не потому, что был поклонником Киа Моторс, просто не так уж много машин стояло в доке автосервиса, а эта была самая вместительная и, к тому же, на ходу.   
\- Хера се, - удивился Сону, когда они использовали ружье, чтобы достать ключики от всех тутошних машин из сейфа.  
\- Ты справишься? – спросил Минхо на прощание.   
\- Да, - кивнул Ки, передав ему ружье.   
Каждый владелец старого ведра соображает в ремонте. И Ки знал, почему мотор лендровера глохнет. Примерно.   
Смотровая яма ему не нужна, а «белая» часть автосервиса прекрасно изолируется дверями, которые он запирает.   
\- Дернешься – пристрелю, - весело пошутил Минхо в перевертыша-шкуренка, показывая ему ружьем, чтобы забирался в зеленую Киа Соул.   
\- Дяденька, вы только что машину угнали, - сделал постное лицо Сону. – Я и не сомневаюсь, что меня легко жизни лишите.   
Минхо ласково назвал его словом, начинаюзимся на «п», а заканчивающимся на «здюк». Сону гадал, куда он направляется, пока не удивился – а план-то они составили всамделишный. Магазины да, все разграблены, а вот зернохранилище никто не трогал. Конечно, там пшеница по большей части, но Сону пару мешочков гороха и еще каких-то ядрышек утащил в машину.   
Ладно, он помогал Минхо, но это не для записи.   
\- Теперь бензин! – скомандовал Минхо. – Щас мы зальемся по самые уши.   
Дяденька-рецидивист что-то сломал в будочке, где сидит кассирша, чтобы бензин бежал, и Сону наполнил до верху сначала бак Киа, потом несколько канистр, окончательно испоганив свою одежду жирными бензиновыми пятнами.   
\- Фу, - машинально сказал, забравшись в машину, - от меня воняет.  
\- Хороший ты парень, - похвалил Минхо. – Только почему такой вредный?   
\- Я не вредный, - ответил Сону. – У меня трудный характер лидера.   
На третий день зомбиапокалипсиса в поселочке было так же пусто, как во второй, и, сделав большой круг, зеленая Киа Соул вернулась к автомастерской.   
\- Позови его, - приказал Минхо зомбаку с трудным характером.  
Сделав лицо терпящего произвол родителей подростка, Сону вышел из машины и назло неторопливо пошел к воротам, закрывавшим въезд в помещение мастерской. Три раза пнул в железо ногой, но никто не отозвался.   
Тогда Сону позвал:  
\- Это я! Открывай! – и только после этого услышал шаги по бетону.   
Ки толкал тяжелые ворота вбок, пока Сону с руками в карманах прохаживался по воняющему железом и маслом помещению:  
\- Починил машину?   
Ки все еще был занят толканием – лендровер в такой проем не проедет. Казалось, что у него не хватает сил справиться с воротами, хотя семь потов уже сошло с него и осело капельками на кончиках волос.   
Внезапно гуляющий Сону заметил за открытой крышкой капота лендровера полотенце, сильно выпачканное кровью. Улыбаясь, он спросил:  
\- Ты порезался, когда чинил машину?  
Ки скатал полотенце в комок и выбросил в ведро. Сону заоглядывался, его глаза забегали по помещению – где-то должно быть...  
Он молча показал пальцем: там?   
В конце зала приоткрытая дверь. Сделав пару шагов к ней, Сону заметил торчащие из нее ноги.   
Ки сложил его туда же, где он прятался. За дверь, которую Ки не заметил, когда запер себя здесь.   
Святая корова, должно быть, лизнула его при рождении в лоб, а то что карма так мощно разбирается с врагами Сону. Пиф-паф, прямо в лоб.   
\- Откроешь рот, - Ки подошел к нему, встал за спиной и со своим ростом заугрожал в лопатки, - и будете там вдвоем лежать.   
Сону показал рот замочком, внутренне любопытствуя: как щуплый Ки убил его? Чем? Как в кино, проткнул живот какой-нибудь длинной железякой или дал по черерпу гаечным ключом?  
Все равно при его комплекции это было впечатляющим подвигом, чисто чудом.  
\- Пиздуй в другую машину, - выгнал его Ки. – Я поеду один.   
Глазастый Сону, когда он на ходу надевал куртку и залазил в машину, заметил, где у него перевязано – над локтем. 

 

Жена Минхо гуляла с дедом перед домом, так что получилось, что все, кто могли, те встречали. Санни жаловалась, что с таким бедовым мужем не ее вина, что она хлещет успокоительные, когда Минхо рассказывал всем, как все прошло.   
Ки бросил их и у колодца поливал лицо холодной водой.   
\- Все хорошо? – спросил у него дед.   
Показалось, что Ки хотел выругаться, но вместо это под четырьмя удивленными взглядами и одним нахальным заставил себя ненатурально оскалиться:  
\- Все нормально, - сбегая от них в дом.   
Зато Сону сморщился, когда ручища Минхо хлопнула его по спине:  
\- Собачонка нашего надо посильнее покормить. Он очень помог, - ох отгрузит ему Сону когда-нибудь за этих «собачат» оптом.   
Просто так, для профилактики. Если специально не стараться, то на Минхо и обидеться забудешь.   
В гараж Сону зашел самостоятельно, а вот когда Усок взял веревку привязываться, попросил:  
\- Не связывайте меня, пожалуйста. Я к дому на пушечный выстрел не подойду, не бойтесь...   
Минхо не было настоять, а дед вообще с этим связыванием как-то... Не по-человечески это. Так что он веревку бросил и пошел тоже в дом. Рядом с ним, постоянно оглядываясь на с какой-то загадочной целью произнесшего эти слова Сону, настороженно шагал Кан Даниэль.   
Сону выглянул из гаража покричать:  
\- Близко не подойду, и вам не советую! – и сел на теплых досках, обняв коленки. 

 

Даниэль много чудного увидел с тех пор, как экспедиция вернулась. Сону не только не пристрелили, как он боялся, он еще и вернулся такой, как будто ему там святая корова золотое вымя подарила.   
По-прежнему было тяжело определить, когда же закончатся его больные шуточки. Солнце пекло еще по-июльски, и он, отвязанный с веревки, сходил пополоскал свой пиджак с рубашкой в корыте, которое специально стояло возле колодца, чтобы была теплая вода. Вещички свои развесил на веревке, а сам спрятался в гараже – свое слово он держал и к дому даже не приближался.   
Даниэлю было интересно, что он там делает, и он пошел проверить. Сону на самом деле загорал, причем без майки, пугая бледным телом – сидел на досках гаража, рвал травку (сколько мог дотянуться со своего места не вставая) и активно ее жевал, отплевывался, как табаком.   
\- Фу! – возмутился Даниэль.   
Вот все-таки или он окончательно двинутый, или эта дружба зародилась, когда они в родильном доме на соседних столах дристали в пеленки, но сегодня у него мурашки по спине не ползут, когда он вспоминает, что Сону вытворял прошлой ночью.   
Даниэль этого как будто вовсе не помнит.   
\- Что? – лениво уточнил Сону. – Я пузатую барышню смущаю или, нечаянно, тебя?   
Он горделиво выпятил свою рахитичную грудь. Или, может, бледность кожи. Или смешнявые сосочки, но Даниэль сказал:  
\- Ты меня смешишь.   
\- Ой да, - обиделся Сону.   
Достал майку и быстро натянул ее, скрыв от взоров мучные телеса. Майкой он взлохматил себе хохолок надо лбом – Даниэль встал на коленки и пальцами несколько раз рассчесал его волосы назад.   
\- Еще, - потребовал Сону. – Еще почеши...   
Дьявол-Сону сидел боком к солнцу, спиной в косяк гаража, и когда его коричневые волосы выскальзывали из пальцев Даниэля, они все золотились.   
Он как-то чувствовал взгляд, надолго остановившийся на себе (или какой он красивый). Сону позвал:  
\- Даниэль? – и, когда тот хмыкнул, потянул к нему сложенные жопкой губы, намекая, что сам, конечно, не станет, но если Даниэль его чмокнет, он будет счастлив. 

 

Даниэль видел странного Ки, который покидал туалет с красными глазами, вытирая их рукавом синей рубашки. Видевший его прошлой ночью плачущим, Даниэль не забил тревогу. Наоборот, в том, что опять появился грустный Ки вместо незаметно улыбающемуся ему, он винил себя.   
До него дошло, что имел в виду Ки, бросив ему перед тем, как уехать с Минхо:  
\- Я на десять лет старше тебя. Лучше, когда между людьми ничего нет, чем когда они терпят друг друга и лгут, - он на самом деле не собирался «избавляться» от Сону, несмотря на ревность.   
А Даниэль сильно обидел его своими подозрениями. Ки херней карму не пачкает, он слишком... неземной. Если его глазами взглянуть, то с десятилетней разницей в возрасте, иждивенчествующий в доме его деда, Даниэль самая настоящая херня и есть.   
Ему нравится мысль, что его херня каким-то неведомым образом Кибома интересует и влечет – он улыбается-улыбается-улыбается.   
Перед ужином он, пока никто не слышит, тихо просит:  
\- Можно позвать тебя на прогулку после?   
\- Можно, - помолчав, кивает Ки.   
Его глаза грустные, но он не может не улыбаться, когда смотрит на щеночка.   
Как отпуск в деревне в большой семье: в открытые окна дует прохладцей остывающего дня, пока вся семья собралась за столом за обильным обедом.   
Нет, не вся. Отщепенец-Сону кушает как аристократ, в одиночестве, компанию ему составляет закат. Он запихивает в рот огромную ложку риса... Потом вытаскивает, делит на три и, закусывая травкой, жует.   
Правда, что сегодня есть ему так сильно не хочется. Это ментальный заскок – глаза голодны, а не желудок – и от него спасает, если жевать траву.   
А за столом кое-кто из большой семьи все время невербально общается.   
Нет никакого зомбиапокалипсиса. 

 

\- Сюда? – неуверенно спрашивает Даниэль.   
Уводящая в лес дорога его пугает, но Ки спокойно пожимает плечами:   
\- Я не заблужусь.   
Дорога пару раз виляет, и их становится не видно.   
\- Вот урод, вот урод, - возмущается Сону, перебегая между стволами, сильно мелькая в темноте своей белой майкой.   
Что есть. Пиджак не высох, рубашку Сону натянуть банально не успел – боялся, что потеряет след.   
\- Давай больше не будем ругаться, - тихо говорит Ки.   
Он идет по песчаной дороге среди сосен, руки сцеплены за спиной. Рассматривает мох и скрестившиеся над головой ветки, которые почти не пропускают свет, который остался от заката. Слышно шаги обоих.   
\- Ты это ненавидишь, - угадывает Даниэль.   
\- Ненавижу, - подтверждает Ки.   
Он ненавидит на самом деле любой элемент неожиданности в своей жизни, но пока этого не говорит.   
\- Как насчет... – предлагает Даниэль, останавливаясь напротив, - того, что ты будешь мне говорить, когда, что и почему тебе не нравится. Просто не надо молчать и ждать, что я сам догадаюсь, - Ки качает головой с ироничным лицом «Потрясающе», и Даниэль трясет его: - Это же рабочая схема! Почему ты смеешься надо мной, когда я говорю правильно?!  
Ки за плечо прижимает его к себе, говоря:  
\- Я и не смеюсь. Мое лицо значит: «Я не могу поверить, что мне достался такой добренький щеночек».  
\- Ха-ха, - неловко смеется Даниэль. – Ха-ха. Блин, почему тебе так нравится меня дразнить? В чем веселье?   
\- Ну-у-у... – Ки разводит руками. – А тут в чем?   
Слышно чмок к щечку.   
Партизанящий издалека Сону думает, что подонок очень гладко стелет и из его лопоухого дружка веревки вьют – все дальше и дальше они удаляются по лесной дороге, правда, теперь держатся за ручку.   
Выясняется, что Ки мастер совращения. Он внезапно опускается на коленки:  
\- Смотри, брусника... – собирает ягодки в ладошку. – Зеленая еще.   
Любопытный Даниэль заглядывает ему под руку.   
\- Кислая, - разогнувшийся с коленей Ки кормит его ягодками, подавая их прямо в губы.   
Один разочек Сону бесится от ревности, когда вместо ягодок Ки подает свои губы, и дурацкий друг даже глаза закрывает, наклоняется к своему полурослику, какое-то неадекватное удовольствие получая от скромного соприкосновения ртами.   
Ки высыпает кислые мелкие ягодки, отряхивает руки о джинсы – и на спину Кан Даниэля их. Рядом с этим парнем его постоянно мучает желание притянуть его к себе.   
Он глушит свои инстинкты, изо всех сил тормозит себя, заправляя даниэлевские волосы за ухо с вопросом:  
\- Так ты когда-нибудь признавался в любви?   
\- Да, - правдиво признается Даниэль, но укладывает еще поцелуйчик на щеку Ки.   
\- И действительно любил? – тонко, насмешливо улыбается Ки.   
Даниэль пожимает плечами и обнимает Кибома за плечи:  
\- Видимо, нет, - потом до него доходит, что Ки не просто так это спросил, и он слегка взволнованно поднимает лоб от плеча, к которому прижимался. – А ты? Призванавался?.. Любил?  
\- Да, - неумолимо честно отвечает Ки. – И да.   
\- Не волнуйся. Я не ревнивый, - невинно уверяет Даниэль и сжимает тоненькое тело до хруста кибомовских костей. – Я просто подлый.   
Из-за деревьев Сону вытягивает нижнюю губу, как утконос: о как. Он у нас подлый, оказывается.   
Придет день, когда он напомнит Даниэлю эти слова, и станет смеяться до смерти.   
Тем временем Сону чуть не пропускает главную мизансцену гуляния в лесу (хоть у него и скрипят зубы). Ки целует пацана, трагически умоляя:  
\- Останови меня. Я тебя... умоляю.   
Куда там: Даниэль положил руки ему на плечи и заставляет это с собой делать, потому что заставлять Ки – прекрасно. Он сносит шестое чувство, когда покоряется чужой воле, его тонкое тело навевает разные садо-мазо мысли.   
А потом бац – и это ты уже боттом вашей игры в БДСМ, потому что у вспыльчивого Ки подключился резерв, и он кусается за губы.   
\- Нельзя-я-я-я... – мучается Ки. Страдает. Ему хочется. В ушах стучит, он слышит, как под кожей Даниэля бежит теплая кровь. – Не делай так.   
Но Даниэль на то и восемнадцатилетний, чтобы ничерта не услышать. Он отмахивается:  
\- Да мне пофигу. Я тебя л-л-люблю.   
Сону приподнимается над мхом, потому что ему интересно, почему Даниэль заикался. Грустно же оседает обратно – ну неинтересно все, он просто расстегнул на Ки рубашку.   
Даниэлю нравится малая толика грубости. Легкие укусы. Он поскуливает, когда Ки особенно жестко играет с его шеей. Рукой он гладит там, где нарасстегивал, и ему так интересно, как Кибом все же не похож на глисту, у него реально есть мышцы... вкратце: он блядски красив с расстегнутой рубашкой.   
От поцелуев страстного, с горячей молодой кровушкой Даниэля скоро надо будет откачивать. Он ни о чем не мечтает кроме того, чтобы с помощью горизонтали сгладить проблему с ростом, когда, щупая голый торс Кибома, внезапно натыкается на бинт на его предплечье.   
\- Что это? – в губы спрашивает он.   
Понятно, что Ки не слышит вопроса, опрокидывая Даниэля в своих руках так, что тот становится беспомощен. Он айкает на очередной укус в шею, айкает от сжавших его жопку тонких пальцев.   
Но думает, что все в порядке, лишь просит:  
\- Ки, мне больно... Осторож... АЙ! КИБОМ! – Даниэль натурально офигевает от доселе неведанного – что Ки силен, как бык, его ни с места не сдвинешь, ни его руку с себя не оторвешь. – КИ-И-И-И!!!   
Собственный визг прочищает Даниэлю мозги – он же вчера вот точно эту же роль играл - мясную. Вот блядь, прости господи, его удача.   
Причиной приглашения на эту прогулку было то, что Даниэль очень хотел Ки поцеловать, хотел весь ужин, сидя напротив него, представлял, как это будет. Кто же мог предположить, что поцелуи дойдут до слез, а жадность Кибома до даниэлевского тела – до абсурда. С держанием за кисти, выворачиванием рук и взаимной отрезвляющей тряской.   
«Не надо, Кибом, - думает Даниэль, капая слезами от укусов, - я люблю тебя»  
Он ревет в голос:  
\- А-а-а, - приседая на дорогу на коленки, когда кто-то за плечи отрывает его от Кибома и отшвыривает в сторону. – А-а-а...  
Из прокушенной губы Даниэля на песок льется черная кровь. Он оглядывается, но не понимает, окуда здесь взялся Сону... в майке.   
Свеженькая кровь, видимо, ну очень манит Ки – он бросается к Даниэлю, Сону ему наперерез, хватает за руки. Как бы не так: нечеловечески рыча, Ки предупреждает, чтобы никто не лез, и Сону, крутанувшись, падает ему в руки, оказавшись связанным своими собственными, как рукавами смирительной рубашки.   
Ему, простите, не фонтан прижиматься к голой груди Ки, и он, злобно оглянувшись через плечо, орет на Даниэля:  
\- Беги, идиот! Его сегодня укусили-и-... – вопль глохнет под женственной ладошкой Ки, которая впивается в лицо Сону с желанием в боговой матери все кости лица ему переломать.   
Сам Ки шипит:  
\- Сука, я же предупреждал, - Сону домешался под ногами, Ки решил, что пришло время действительно от него избавиться.   
Через удушение – да он мерзкому ублюдку честь оказывает, душа его своими тонкими, сильными пальцами. У Сону краснеет лицо и уши, он тянет ногу вверх, как кошка.   
Сзади Ки отчаянно мешается Даниэль, схватиший его за пояс:  
\- Ки, очни-и-и-сь, - он скользит по песку, но не может сдвинуть старшего с места. Еще немного, и парочка сосудов в голове Сону лопнут, поэтому от бессилия Даниэль выбирает на голом тонком плече местечко побольнее и, широко раскрыв рот, с хрустом кусает.   
Еле успевает отбежать, чтобы озлобившийся Ки ему не врезал.   
Пока враг к нему спиной, Сону хватает его за плечи и, что есть сил, толкает вниз – с таким Ки невозможно драться, но он все такой же легкий и стройный – тело Кибома, без рубашки, переворачиваясь, пересчитывает меховые кочки, пока он не задевает один из стволов по пути головой.   
Тогда, странно изогнувшись, тело останавливается катиться. Черные волосы Ки рассыпались по белым рукам, локти утонули в зеленом мхе.   
\- А старик был невъебенски прав, - глядя на картину сверху вниз, тяжело дышит Сону, - когда меня пожалел. Это лечится, - говорит Сону, но со вздохом: - вон сила моя куда-то подевалась вся...   
Даниэль жутко страшно за Ки – он видел этот удар – но Сону говрит и говорит, усмехаясь:  
\- Дня через два снова сможешь попробовать с ним полюбиться. Я вылечился – значит, он тоже сможет.   
После удушения Сону как старикашка, кряхтит, пришоркивая ногами разворачивается на дорогу:  
\- Давай, - машет рукой. В майке он еще больше похож на деда: – Я, кстати, тебя не укусил. Потому что люблю. А он – укусил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это конец! Не очень понятно, что это конец, поэтому объявляю: это конец


End file.
